Need Something Better
by Sparrow2000
Summary: Liliana is fourteen and the youngest of eight But having seven brothers and drunkard father isn't like how you'd Her brothers only protect her, but there are a few others who have been helping out . . . . Rated for drinking and May change later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I've never hung out with just another girl before," Liliana voiced timidly.

Raquel stared at the girl. "What do you mean? I thought you hung out with girls at school."

Liliana shook her head. "I stay with my brothers at school. They protect me."

"How many brothers do you have?" Raquel asked curiously.

"Seven."

It was a straightforward answer but Raquel blinked in surprise, staring at the girl in front of her. Liliana stood there, holding one arm and staring at her own feet. The girl's family had been living in the small town for only weeks and Raquel was the first to talk to her about anything. This was a first for Liliana herself as she had never told her story to anyone before. Her brothers were always there, but a real friend is what she truly needed. They had told her that, but she didn't believe them. Her father had strictly told her not to say anything about her life to anyone. That's why her brothers protect her.

"You wanna hang at the arcade?" Raquel suggested. "Bring your brothers if you want."

Liliana stared at Raquel, barely nodding. "Okay," she squeaked.

Raquel broke out into a wide grin. "Meet me there at three tomorrow. We'll have fun. I promise."

With that, Raquel went on her way, leaving Liliana at the school gate to wait for her brothers to finish practice. Normally, she would wait but today she decided to watch them. The field was just next to the front gate after all. She could already hear the distinct jubilant shout of her oldest brother.

_Guess he made another goal._ Liliana smiled to herself as she kept walking.

The coach blew the whistle as she appeared, the team now at attention. She grinned and waved when her oldest brother spotted her.

"Perez!" the coach shouted, making the seven brothers flinch simultaneously.

"Yeah coach?" they all answered in unison, making Liliana giggle and the coach groan.

"_Antonio Perez,_" he emphasized.

Antonio faced the sports instructor. "Sorry coach. Got distracted by the most beautiful girl ever!"

The rest of the team stood up and began searching the field while the other six brothers laughed their asses off at them from the bleachers. Even the coach was amused by it, letting out a soft chuckle. He blew his whistle to get their attention and Liliana went to sit with her brothers on the bleachers.

"Big game this Friday boys. We have a slim chance to finally kick Franklin Dose High's ass for the first time in twenty-five years. You are the strongest team I've seen since them. And I was on that team." The coach almost began to reminisce before the guys chuckled again. "The point is: you have the drive to win. This is the last game of the season and we're 12-0 for the win. You beat the school's own record! Now we need to keep that spirit for the final game! Practice tomorrow at four. Take a small break to clear your minds. See you all tomorrow."

"Yes coach!" the team replied and stood up, heading for the lockers.

"Think they can do it?" Liliana asked her six other brothers.

Derek shrugged. "Maybe. Antonio is the QB. With him leading, they have a great shot."

"Not if Finel shows this year," Hunter argued. "He's the toughest in the state."

"Stop being a downer," Kyle teased, giving Hunter a noogie. "Antonio will still lead them like he always does."

Hunter slapped his twin's hand away. "He's still ranked second compared to Finel."

"Give it a break!" Tyler shouted in annoyance. "Second or not, Antonio is still the best."

Scott and Reggie just laughed at the others while Liliana smiled at their antics.

Her brothers were her best friends. Even if they all pissed each other off every now and again. Hunter was always the downer, unlike his twin. Kyle was his polar opposite, making the two very comical. But they were just a year older than Liliana. The fourth oldest is Scott, the cooler one of the siblings since he was also the captain of the baseball team. Derek, Reggie, and Tyler were the triplets and a year younger than Antonio. Even being the oldest, Antonio was the real father in the group of siblings. Matthew, their actual father, wasn't really there after Janelle passed years ago. She died when Liliana was an infant. Matthew didn't even care after that. So the boys took her in, even with Antonio being four at the time. They found someone to help raise her until she could feed and dress herself, and Matthew had found out by then. Liliana had turned six when Matthew explained what happened to Janelle. Antonio was ten and knew the truth already. He just knew he had to tell his siblings at the right time. Until then, he and his brothers protected Liliana.

"Ready to go?" Antonio asked as he reached his six siblings.

Liliana smiled and stood up. "You bet. And we've been invited to the arcade tomorrow at three."

The brothers stared at one another then at their sister. "By who?"

"Raquel Garcia."

Tyler and Reggie nearly passed out, Derek's jaw fell through the floor, Hunter scowled, and Kyle sighed dreamily. Antonio grinned a bit.

"Seems our little sis made a friend behind our backs," the oldest teased.

"Nio!" Liliana squealed. "She wants us all to hang out there. Everyone knows I don't go anywhere without you guys there with me."

Derek shook his head and sighed. "Lily, it's not the same. You need to hang out with girls like you. One of these days we won't be able to do that anymore."

"I know, but I was scared," Liliana explained. "I kinda panicked."

Antonio and Derek looked at one another with knowing grins and hugged their sister. Liliana returned the usual ritual of the siblings. The brothers always hugged her if she had panicked about something without them being aware. They were worried for her, but watched her back as much as they could. Liliana was known for her random panic attacks. Even her counselor had assigned each of her brothers to one of her classes. But this time, she had accepted an open invitation to hang out. The hug was more of a 'proud of you' moment.

"Don't worry about anything sis," Derek comforted. "We'll be there with ya."

Hunter huffed out a breath. "Yeah right," he mumbled, receiving a slap from Kyle and Tyler.

"Stop being a fricking downer!" both boys yelled in his ears.

Hunter gave them both a deep scowl while Reggie and Scott rolled their eyes. Derek and Antonio were still holding Liliana close as the other five began their normal argument. Four against one was the usual odds as Liliana giggled at them. Derek finally broke away and tackled Hunter into a headlock, getting cheered on by the football team as they passed the scene. Some cheered for Derek, others for Hunter. Either way, Antonio would always end the fight before someone got sent to the ER (it has happened numerous times).

"Another stunt like that," Antonio warned Hunter, "and you'll be in the dumpster for bed."

The older twin grumbled his agreement as Derek released him. Tyler and Reggie grabbed their bags and headed toward the family van, the other six siblings close behind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one. But I might change the rating later on since the dad is pretty much always drunk and trying to kill. Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how many people are reading this but I hope it's at least a bit good. Anyway, here's the next chapter in case you guys wanted to read more.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_We believe he may have meant something else, but that's just a reaction from our president._

Matthew was slouching on the couch, drinking a beer and not really paying attention to the news. All he knew was that one of his old buddies from high school had gotten arrested, again. The man grumbled as the fake news anchors chuckled and closed for the afternoon. Right as the segment ended, the front door nearly burst open with laughs echoing through the halls. Matthew groaned in annoyance as his dreaded offspring entered the family room.

"He wasn't that bad," Reggie tried to defend. "I just think he'd be good for next year since you'll be off to college."

"Yeah right!" Tyler laughed. "Who would even come close to Antonio's stamina?"

Liliana chuckled at her brothers. "Maybe Derrick should."

Derrick shrugged at the raised eyebrows. "I'll try out and see what happens."

Scott gave Derrick a friendly slug and followed Hunter and Kyle into the kitchen. All eight stopped at someone clearing their throat. Liliana tensed up while her seven brothers went into defense mode.

Matthew took another swig of his beer before speaking. "About time the bitch came home."

Antonio scowled so hard he actually snarled. "Back off jackass. She doesn't need a bad day from you."

Matthew laughed stupidly, clearly beyond drunk. "You dumbasses can't protect her forever! She's the reason your mother is dead!" Venom was clear in his voice at that point. "Lana is nothing but a murdering little bitch! She caused Janelle's death and none of you care!"

Derrick had just about had it with the man. Matthew was just shit-faced and needed to be dealt with. He just didn't want his sister to watch him kill a drunk man for a specific reason. It was the only thing on all of their minds, the eight siblings anyway.

Liliana was terrified of Matthew. She feared for her life around him. He's the reason her brothers stay by her side 24/7. No one in the school even knew about it, let alone the teachers. This was the only they called home. Antonio was still saving up so he could move them all out and leave the drunkard. But until then, they were protecting Liliana with their lives.

Matthew kept ranting on about how Janelle's death was all Liliana's fault while Antonio and Derek clenched their fists, ready for any possible attack. Hunter and Tyler kept their sister behind them. Scott, Reggie, and Kyle edged slowly toward the stairs, making a path for Liliana to run when she needed.

"GET THAT STUPID BITCH OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Matthew bellowed at the eight siblings.

Antonio made an upside down peace sign with his hand and Liliana ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Derek shoved Matthew down before he could get any closer and the younger six brothers followed Liliana upstairs. Antonio waited until it was clear to punch Matthew's lights out before following.

Liliana ran through Antonio's room into her own and slammed it shut. She was breathing hard as she collapsed on the floor. Then her body shook with heavy sobs. It was the same every day. Come home. Deal with drunk Matthew. Face off. Liliana runs upstairs. The boys, minus Matthew, follow behind her. Liliana sobs. She wished so much that she could get away. She wants so bad to leave, run away, to just be away from the thing that is her father.

"Liliana?" Kyle tried, knocking softly on the door. "We're all here now. Wanna come out?"

Her sobs intensed only the slightest, making Kyle jump in surprise. Antonio finally sighed and. Opened her door a crack, finding his sister leaning against it. He carefully opened it enough to get through and knelt down to hold her. Liliana accepted right away, shaking in his arms.

"Y-you soaked him a-again, d-didn't you?" she asked through her sobs.

Antonio grimaced, his head on hers. "It's the only way to keep hm from barging in. You know that. He's so drunk he won't remember what happened anyway. Besides, I'm still hoping to call the cops on him."

Liliana gasped a bit and looked at her oldest brother. "B-but then he'll have t-to leave. W-what'll happen to us then?"

Antonio sighed heavily and held her close again. "I don't know Lily. I don't know. But with me being nineteen, we may get to keep our home. We can handle ourselves and take care of you."

"I'm serious A-Antonio."

"So am I. If that doesn't work, I've been saving up for a new house for the eight of us."

Liliana's eyes widened and she pushed her brother away to armslength. "What? How much?"

Antonio shrugged. "About twenty-five thousand last I checked."

"How long have you been saving?"

"Since you were a year old," he answered, a bit of pain in his voice. "That's when everything started."

Liliana blinked and wiped her tears away. "But you were only five."

"I know. But I wanted to start early. The guys are saving up to help out. The twenty-five thousand is just mine. I don't know how much they have."

Liliana suddenly lit up and hurried to her dresser. She opened her top drawer and dug through it. Antonio was clearly confused at his sister's actions, wondering what she was doing.

"Where the hell is it?" she asked aloud to herself. " I know it's in here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" Antonio finally asked as she moved from drawer to drawer and then her shelves.

"Something to help out," she answered as she moved to her closet. "Aha! There you are!"

She pulled out an old box that probably held a few books. Antonio watched as she removed the lid and pulled out a smaller, porcilen box about the size of two Moby Dick books stacked on top of each other. Once the lid was open, Antonio's eyes nearly fell out of his head. There was a truckload of cash in it! Liliana found a paper inside and scanned for the most recent written part.

"Last time I added I counted five hundred and something in here." She looked at the oldest. "Can we add it to the rest?"

Antonio could only smile at her. "Of course we can."

Liliana jumped up and hugged her oldest brother tight. he just chuckled as he hugged her back. Even at only fourteen, the girl was persuasive.

* * *

**Second chapter. You can determine whether or not its good. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was finally able to access my doc app on my iPad again to get chapter three posted. The thing is so weird now. But this chapter is a bit short anyway. Kinda emotional too. Just bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

That night was somewhat peaceful. Matthew had the TV on extra loud, annoying the boys. But for Liliana, they had specifically sound-proofed her room. She couldn't hear beyond Antonio's room.

She was sleeping soundly as a faint golden light appeared above her head, illuminating her dream. She dreamt of a place far from where she was, spending all day and everyday with her brothers and making friends. A genuine smile graced her lips as a sigh escaped them. The light began to glow even brighter as a figure floated outside her window, working extra hard to give her a really good dream.

Twirling, golden sand is what created the light. And its master, the Sandman. He had a look of pure concentration as he crafted the dream for Liliana. He even put in an actual Christmas for good measure. Since it was late fall in their town, he let her dream about snowball fights with her brothers and making snow angels.

His work was coming to an end when a certain bright green fairy appeared next door to the Perez home to pick up a lost tooth. She turned to see Sandman floating not far away and decided to take a peek. Toothiana smiled at the girl's sleeping form, snuggled under her covers as if her life was the same as everyone else's. the sight made Toothiana want to cry.

The Guardians had a specific interest in the teenager since she didn't have a childhood like most girls should. They discovered her mother's death and father's cruel treatment early on when Jack had found her crying one day in the park. North had assigned Sandman to give her extra special dreams ever since. Jack, Bunnymund and Toothiana kept a close eye on her as well.

Toothiana laid a hand on Sandman's shoulder when he finished. "Good job Sandy. She'll be really happy in a few hours. Now I think we should head back."

Sandman nodded and the two took of into the early morning light toward the North Pole for a meeting with the other Guardians about the situation.

* * *

**Hope it was good. Read and review. Please. I know it has hits, but I can't know what you guys think unless I get feedback. Every author is like this. I humbly ask for any kind of feedback, good or bad. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know it's been a little while, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Liliana blinked her eyes open that morning, feeling refreshed like always as she looked out her bedroom window at the park. She smiled when a sparrow landed on the windowsill, chirping happily.

"Morning," she greeted after opening the window. "How are you today?"

The small sparrow chirped excitedly and moved closer. Liliana reached her index finger out and gently caressed the small creature's feathery chest, a sweet smile on her features.

"Well, I hope I see you again later," she finally said.

The sparrow whistled a bit and flew off.

"I'll take that as a yes."

With a smile, Liliana climbed out of bed and walked to her closet. She began to search for an outfit, being limited to her small wardrobe. She finally settled for a simple light green quarter-sleeve and dark denim jeans with black sneakers. She laid them out and rushed to the bathroom for a shower before the boys could wake up. She barely made it in when Kyle and Derek began to wake. With a sigh of relief, she started the water, undressed, and jumped in. She made it quick, washing only her hair and body, being done in less than ten minutes.

"Morning boys!" she greeted as she walked back to her room, towel wrapped around her body as she strode through the room toward hers.

"How is she always happy in the morning?!" Hunter groaned once the door closed.

"No clue," Tyler answered. "But maybe she's a alien in disguise until after school."

"Yeah right!" Derek objected, he and Reggie throwing a pillow at their triplet.

Tyler ducked and rushed to the bathroom before being attacked again. Antonio rolled his eyes and began getting ready as did the others until Tyler finally left the bathroom.

* * *

"Plans for today, go!" Antonio stated, pointing to Liliana.

"Hanging out with Raquel at arcade until four," she answered perkily.

Antonio smiled. "Practice at four."

Kyle's head popped up. "Chill time until after practice?" he questioned.

Everyone froze. No one thought about what else to do after hanging out at the arcade. Antonio racked his brain for ideas while Liliana just stirred her cereal with her spoon. The other six scratched their heads, searched their phone calendars, and even leaned their head on the table in deep thought.

"Antonio could leave early while the rest of us stay at the arcade," Scott suggested. "It would be just a bit better for Liliana's comfort."

Liliana looked at the boy who is just a year younger than the triplets. "I'd feel better that way. We could hang out longer and Antonio won't miss practice."

The boys all saw her hopeful expression and exchanged glances with one another. They all turned to Antonio as he sighed. The oldest looked at the only girl in the family and gave a reassuring grin.

"Alright," he answered. "We'll do that."

The guys cheered while Liliana sat back in her chair, relaxing a bit. Their small celebration was interrupted when Matthew walked in, making everyone tense.

"Would you shut the hell up!" he shouted, grumbling from his usual hangover. "I don't need this in the morning. And I don't wanna see any of for the rest of the month."

Antonio clenched his fist against the table. "You're in luck. Tomorrow's the thirtieth. You won't have to see us tonight."

The boys saw what he was trying to do and smirked at one another. Liliana couldn't catch on right away, knowing today was only the twenty-sixth. She didn't understand what Antonio was doing. The doorbell suddenly rang and Matthew held his head as if it would explode.

"What the hell?!" he shouted in irritation. "Just get of here you dumbasses!"

Liliana stayed put while Matthew left the room and Reggie went to answer the door. Antonio looked at his sister.

"He's so hungover a lie won't matter to him," the oldest pointed out. "He doesn't look at calendars anyway."

"What the-?" Reggie's voice echoed through the hall. "Why are you here?!"

"Never mind why I'm here," the figure responded and walked in. Obviously a female, and snobby, the brothers scowled at her presence. "You all knew I'd be coming back anyway."

"And we don't care," Antonio dead panned, crossing his arms.

The woman didn't seem to care either. "Anyway, Liliana can't stay much longer." The eight siblings stared at the woman, all clearly confused. "This environment isn't safe anymore. Antonio is the only one old enough to move. But with your father the way-"

"He isn't our father," Antonio reminded with a grumble.

"The way he is," the woman continued, not caring, "Liliana isn't allowed by the state to keep living here. At only fourteen, she is going to be taken into foster care."

Before she could continue the boys all jumped out of their seats, yelling, "NO!"

The woman blinked. "I'm sorry."

Liliana just sat where she was, trying not to rush out of the dining room. "I can't leave," she finally said. "They protect me better than anyone could. There's not one single reason why I should leave."

Derek, Scott, Kyle, and Reggie all sighed with relief. Hunter nodded curtly to his sister. Tyler and Antonio were still tense as they stared down the woman.

"Look Mel, we just don't wanna let our sister out of our sight," Derek clarified. "She's all we care about."

"Even if we have our own extra curricular stuff to do," Hunter added boredly.

Mel sighed. "Well, if you change your minds-"

"Which we won't," Tyler interrupted.

"You know how to reach me." With that, Mel walked out the door.

Mel thinks she's all that since she's a social worker," Reggie groaned, falling back into his seat with the rest.

"I'm so gonna punch her lights out next time," Kyle threatened.

"Easy there bro," Liliana grinned. "Just 'cause you're the wrestling captain doesn't mean you have that kind of freedom."

Kyle smirked at her. "I can still try."

Antonio and Scott rolled their eyes while Liliana chuckled as the others cleaned up breakfast. In only minutes, everyone had their things for school and walked out the door.

* * *

The walk to school was unusually quiet that morning. No one had said a word after the news they had received. Liliana was close to tears while only Derek silently cried. The brothers swore to never leave her side, no matter the situation. They just never thought about foster care intervening like this.

Antonio was the only one who knew and feared this day. The oldest took a deep breath. "We need to face the truth guys," he stated calmly.

The others froze and stared at their brother in shock. Liliana blinked. Is he giving up?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked cynically. "That we're not cut out to take care of our baby sister?"

"No," Antonio answered, stopping him before he started yelling or worse. "I only mean that Liliana needs to learn how to fend for herself when we're not around. She isn't ready to leave and if Mel is serious about her having to leave, Lily needs to learn."

Hunter gave a disgruntled humph while the others agreed, including Liliana. The sister gave a grateful smile and nodded her approval.

"But we're not canceling any plans!" Antonio joked, pointing at Reggie and Tyler and receiving groans from both.

"Well, I don't wanna go to the arcade," Hunter grumbled.

Kyle punched the downer in the shoulder. "You don't wanna go anywhere."

The eight siblings laughed the rest of the way to school, temporarily forgetting about their dilemma. Even Liliana was giggling over their normal antics. But that would change at school.

* * *

Mrs. Lers was giving a cell anatomy lecture in biology that day in third period. The students normally enjoyed her fun lectures, but there was a lingering dullness in the room and no one was sure what to make of it. Tyler sat behind Liliana, a bit disturbed by the quietness of the class. He turned to one of his classmates.

"Any idea on the hush down?" he asked confused.

The boy shrugged. "Announcements said there was an assembly this week. Might be why."

Tyler shrugged and went back to taking notes. Liliana couldn't focus however. Every time she tried, she found herself glancing at the clock. She wanted lunch to start already so she could talk to her brothers about their plan. She sighed and was finally able to take notes. Unfortunately, the door opened and Principal Kalds walked in. Mrs. Lers immediately stopped and faced the door.

"Jessie, I would like to speak with Liliana and Tyler Perez outside," he gently requested.

Mrs. Lers nodded and faced the siblings. "You both are excused."

Tyler was about to question the man until he saw Derek standing just outside the door. Tyler and Liliana gathered their things and walked out as calmly as possible.

"What's going on?" Liliana asked when she saw all of her brothers there.

"Miss Hedley came into my office and explained your situation," Kalds explained. "I'm left wondering why none of you bothered to speak up. We could have taken care of this long ago."

"You can't understand," Antonio answered casually.

"Can't understand what, Antonio?" Kalds asked.

Antonio sighed heavily through his nose. "It's a lot deeper than foster care Coach. Matthew doesn't care."

Kalds considered the oldest for a moment. "Miss Hedley explained that you have a week. Then Liliana goes into foster care."

Liliana blinked as her breathing picked up. Her brothers instantly went into protection mode while Antonio wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Principal Kalds then realized why they never said anything.

With a sigh, the head of the school decided to give them a chance. "I will speak with Miss Hedley about the situation to buy you more time until we can arrange for her to stay with you. I doubt she can stay, but I'll see what I can do."

Antonio nodded, still holding his sister through her panic attack. "Thank you Coach."

Kalds nodded and headed back to his office, dismissing them to an early lunch. Liliana had begun to calm down, her breaths still shaky as she held Antonio close. The other six brothers all nodded to one another and left their oldest and youngest siblings alone for a while, bringing their things with them. Once they were out of sight, Antonio had an idea.

"How about we go to your favorite spot on campus?" he asked.

She could barely nod before he picked her up princess style and carried her outside the school to a big oak tree in a nearby park. The first time Antonio had brought her to that same tree was when Matthew had started heavy drinking and Antonio was only seven. Liliana was two but he had carried her on his back that day to give her something to appreciate. She had loved it ever since and always went there went she was upset. She had also made a few friends there, unknowing to her brothers.

Antonio set her down and she took as calming a breath as possible. "How long do you think she'll give us?" She finally asked.

The eighteen year old sighed heavily from his spot next to her. "I'm not sure Lily. I wish I had an idea."

It was quiet for a while longer until Liliana felt a chilling wind blow. Looking up at the branches, she found a familiar young man with white hair and clad in a blue hoodie and brown pants smiling down at them. He gave a warming smile, despite his love for cold and saluted to the young girl. Liliana smiled, closing her eyes as the chilly, late fall winds blew around the tree.

Antonio shivered slightly and looked at his sister. He was surprised to find her at peace and enjoying the cold. He quirked a brow at her calm form as she opened her eyes, looking at the overhead branches.

"Thanks Jack," was the small whisper he heard.

This confused the young man a great deal when he glanced up to find no one there. _And who is Jack?_

Liliana blinked when she caught her brother giving her a weird look. "Something wrong?" she asked curiously, an innocence about her.

He shook his head. "No. Just imagining things again."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! And a half I think. But a little cameo in there as well and I will work on the next one while I search for a gift for my brother's 15th Bday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack smiled as he watched the young girl. She had believed in him for quite some time now. The snowfall always helped her forget about some of her life and she would be lost in its beauty for hours. Jack especially loved visiting early to check in on Liliana just too make sure everything was alright. But hearing the conversation between her and Antonio had put him on edge.

_How long do you think she'll give us?_

That one question from the girl had sent him into a world on confusion and red alert. He knew her father was a douche, but this wasn't just about that anymore.

"I have to tell the others about this," he said to himself.

Before taking off, he took one last look at the girl and sent a light chill toward them, watching as Liliana smiled and thanked him in a whisper. He loved her voice. She reminded him of his own sister. Smiling at the small memory, he took off. Staff in hand and riding the wind, he made it to North's workshop in no time. It didn't take long for Bunnymund to see him waltz in.

"'Bout time the baby of the team appeared," he taunted in his thick Austrailian accent.

"Haha Kangaroo," Jack shot back. "I was just checking on Liliana."

North turned at hearing the girl's name. "How is little girl?" he asked, his Russian accent booming in Jack`s ears for a moment.

Jack chuckled a bit. "Not so little anymore, but fine. I happened to hear her talking to her oldest brother today outside of school."

"What did you hear?" North asked impatiently as he grabbed Jack`s shoulders and nearly shook him.

Jack`s head was spinning as he heard Bunnymund laughing from a few feet away. "That they have little time for something. They didn't say much," Jack answered, rubbing his spinning head with his free hand.

Just then, Sandy and Toothiana appeared, both looking worried. A few images appeared over Sandy's head and Toothiana shrugged. Jack looked up and smiled at the tooth fairy. She was still concerned but let as small grin appear on her lips. Bunnymund and North were already arguing about what to do when Toothiana decided to stop them.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" she asked loudly.

Both North and Bunnymund urned their attention to the only female on the team. Jack chuckled at the two while Sandy gave a smirk. Toothiana had her hands on her hips and was scowling at the two constantly bickering males. Both straightened quickly, clearing their throats.

"Well..." "Um..." "Jack..." "Ya see..." "Uh..."

Neither knew what they were saying. Toothiana knew how to shut them up fast with one look. Jack and Sandy always enjoyed the little stutter show they put on around the fairy. Jack blamed it on hormones they didn't know they had. Jack would enjoy the spectacle until receiving a pointed look from the silent guardian.

"Oh come on Sandy!" Jack complained until Sandy raised a brow at him that said they needed to get to business. "Fine," Jack grumbled as he guided a bone-chilling wind through the workshop, shutting up the other three fast. "Sorry for almost freezing your wings, again."

Toothiana smiled warmly. "That's alright Jack. You're getting better though."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Get on with it already!" he half-grumbled, half-whined.

North shook his head and faced Jack. "What news do you have from Liliana and brothers?"

"All I know is that they're running out of time for something. I'm guessing it has to do with Matthew or some other force that we don't know." Jack shrugged at the last part he mentioned.

Toothiana looked from Jack to North. "We know it's not anything too serious, right?"

North rubbed his chin in thought and looked back to Jack. "I have no clue yet. But Jack will watch over girl and brothers during fall and winter. Can handle, yes?"

Jack gave a worried look and gulped loudly. "I guess so."

"идеальный!" North exclaimed.*

Bunnymund snarled at the outburst. "Ya need ta stop that ya gumby!"

Sandy gave a jingling chuckle while Tooth giggled lightly. "Relax Aster," she reassured. "They'll be fine. And North isn't hurting anyone."

Bunnymund grumbled something inaudibly that caught Jack by surprise. "Didn't know you knew that one Bunny," he taunted.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're goin' on 'bout mate." Bunnymund gave a look close to a 'you're dead' sort of expression.

"Alright Bunny, chill down a bit," Jack chortled with a grin, his hands up in surrender. "I'll just go watch Liliana and start an early snowfall for the kids while I'm at it."

"Don't mess with Mother Nature, Jack," Tooth warned. "She'll have your head if you mess things up."

Jack chuckled. "It'll be fine. Like you said, I'm getting better. Sides, Liliana loves the snow."

With that, the winter sprite flew off in the wind, leaving a disgruntled Easter Bunny like he always did. Tooth and Sandy always had small grins that they tried to hide while North gave a deep, hearty laugh. It was the same every visit the four received from their youngest member.

But something felt different about Jack. Tooth could sense it: the small kick in his step, the joy hidden in his laugh, even his eyes held a hidden spark that he kept to himself. Sandy could see that small spark as well. But neither of them could sense what it is. It was lucky no one else knew what was going on. Bunnymund and North would most likely tease him senselessly about it. What ever it really is.

"I think I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything that throws him off track," Tooth offered as she began to leave for the small suburban town.

North and Bunnymund didn't happen to notice her leave while Sandy nodded and gestured to join her. She gave a small nod and the two floated out of the workshop.

* * *

***идеальный = perfect Had to ask a friend for this one.**

**But hope ya this chapter a bit! 6 is gonna be a long one . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided to just post early. Need to speed things along. And if you're confused, the timeline has been 2 days so far. This is the till the second day.** **Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack flew all over the place on his way to Liliana and her brothers. He was overflowing with glee, not knowing why and not really caring. The young guardian loved visiting the fourteen year old. He still saw his first believer every so often, considering Jamie was now a senior in high school. But Liliana was someone he could almost relate to. He _wanted_ a connection with the girl. Why? He couldn't figure that out, and probably never would. Jack didn't care. He just wanted to help her out.

It didn't take him long to find the eight siblings. They were already on their way to the arcade they planned to go to. He realized there was someone with them: a teenage girl. She was possibly Scott's age more than Liliana's.

"Heh, guess she made a new friend while I was gone," Jack said to himself. "Think I'll move closer to hear more about her."

In his descent, Jack heard the boys laughing more than Liliana. He frowned at this, wondering why she wouldn't talk to the girl. She seemed nice.

"You know, if ya like a guy, I can hook ya up," the girl suggested to Liliana. "Anyone in particular?"

Liliana froze. "No thank you."

Jack scowled while the girl pressed on. "You sure? 'Cause I saw ya eyeing one of the baseball players the other day."

Liliana frowned. "I was watching my brother. Is there something wrong with that?"

Jack was suddenly relieved, still not understanding why he was acting the way he was. He liked Liliana because she was sweet and friendly, but it wasn't like he had a crush on her. Or so he thought.

"Can't you just admit you like someone?" the girl pressed.

Antonio moved between them from behind. "She said no. Just drop it." His tone was scary, even for Jack to hear.

"Must be pretty upset about what she's doing," Jack thought aloud, now walking not far away from the group, his footsteps causing light frost patterns that disappeared almost instantly.

Liliana happened to hear him and turned in his direction. A fun smile graced her lips and Jack almost felt his insides heating up. She gave the subtlest wave she could and he waved back, almost absentmindedly. Liliana suppressed a giggle at his goofy expression and he shook his head.

"We're here!" Raquel announced dramatically.

Scott rolled his eyes. "No need to overdo it or anything," he retorted sarcastically as they group walked in.

Antonio noticed Liliana stop outside the door and looking across the street. "Everything alright sis?" he asked.

She shook her head and faced him. "Yeah, but can you come with me for a sec? I wanna show you something."

The eighteen year old shrugged. "Sure. We're here for an hour anyway."

The girl smiled and led her oldest brother across the street to a lone bench, sitting down next to someone he couldn't see. Liliana nodded subtly to the invisible figure and a random snowball hit Antonio in the face, hard, making him fall flat on his ass.

"What the hell?" he asked in surprise, rubbing his eyes.

Liliana giggled while Jack just lounged back and waited. Antonio shook his head and faced his sister. He nearly freaked out when he saw the white-haired boy sitting there next to her.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend," Liliana stated while Antonio stood up. "This is-"

"Jack Frost," Antonio finished for her.

The sprite nodded.

"You're real?" he asked, eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

Another nod.

"Whoa. No wonder childhood was awesome in winter," he concluded with a chuckle.

Jack smirked. "I've been helping watch over your sister," he stated casually, receiving a kind smile from the girl.

Antonio blinked and looked back and forth between the two. "No dating!" He shouted. "Mythical or not."

Both girl and immortal were taken aback. "What?" they both asked in confusion.

Antonio slapped his forehead. "Sorry. Big brother stuff."

"It's cool man," Jack replied, sitting forward now. "Just don't assume anything between us anymore, 'kay?"

A smile and nod from the male teen and Jack nodded.

"As long as no one attacks anyone," Liliana decreed to the two males. Both agreed immediately and Jack helped Antonio up. "Good," Liliana declared with a smile.

Jack gave a sideways glance and nearly sighed. Antonio caught it, but kept quiet. He was talking to his sister later. The sound of a car in need of serious repair caught his ear and the trio looked up the street. Liliana paled while Antonio and Jack scowled and went into defensive. Matthew had driven his car all the way into town from the house and it was clear he was drunk, again.

"Don't do anything stupid," Liliana pleaded to both boys.

Antonio reluctantly nodded. Jack, however, was on the brink of wanting to freeze the old piece of shit with the drunkard trapped inside. The sprite was holding his staff so tight, his knuckles turned whiter than his hair. Liliana barely touched his arm and Jack relaxed only the slightest.

"Sorry," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Matthew stumbled out of his car and up to the group, not caring that they were talking to an almost invisible person. Before Jack could react, Antonio moved in front of his sister so she wouldn't endure his wrath in public.

"Whassz yor problem Andreeew?" Matthew slurred angrily at Antonio.

Antonio kept his ground from punching him. "You are a douchebag. Why didn't you stay at home you son of a bitch?"

Matthew gave a deep, throaty, very drunken laugh. "You zhink I'm stayin at the shit house? Yah righ!"

Antonio cringed slightly at Matthew's alcoholic breath. "I suggest you go home now." It took all his willpower not to punch his lights out right there.

Jack could see the frustration on Antonio's face, but then he looked at Liliana. She was cowering behind her brother, tears ready to stream down her face. Jack was nearly heartbroken at seeing her like that again.

"Howz 'bout I take her offa yor hanz?" Matthew asked, trying to grab a hold of Liliana.

Antonio reacted first, slapping his hand away. "You're not touching her. I'm not letting it happen again."

_Again? What does he mean by that_? Jack asked himself, looking at the girl.

Just then, the rest of the family came running out and across the street, trying to avoid the incoming crowd. Raquel stood outside the arcade, watching the whole scene start to unfold. Matthew wasn't even standing straight and Antonio was trying really hard to hold his ground. Raquel took out her phone and started recording the whole thing before she missed anything. She started recording at the right moment too.

"Just give 'er ta me already," Matthew urged on.

"No," Antonio resisted.

Matthew chuckled. "Give me the bitchy little fu-"

Antonio punched him, surprising everyone. Matthew was only knocked off balance as he rubbed his jaw. He wore a smirk while Antonio stood his ground, glaring coldly at the man he hated to the very core.

"So thatz how itz gonna be?" Matthew chuckled as he tried to swing at the athlete.

Antonio dodged and threw a strong uppercut at the drunkard, knocking him on the ground outcold. Jack found the sideways glance and nodded. The sprite barely touched Liliana's shoulder and she instantly looked at Antonio with tear-filled eyes. With a small hint of regret, he gave a subtle nod and watched Liliana leave with Jack. He didn't move as snow started to fall from the clouds.

* * *

**Wasn't going to upload yet, but thought _What the hell?_ So here's chapter 6. Trying to stay away from Jack's-emotions-connected-to-weather deal. Hope the fight was enough. Raquel might get in trouble for that move. Still mulling it over. We'll see what happens!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know it's bewhile little while. But I've been caught up in life and other projects. This has been ready for a while and I'm sorry it's so late. By the way, I apologize in advance for any confusion this chapter may cause.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"Why is he so...UGH!" Liliana groaned in annoyance, wiping away an unshed tear away.

She and Jack had headed to the park to escape whatever could have happened after they left. Jack just watched the distraught teen with a close eye. But he felt she needed some space and only answered when she had an actual question. The last ten minutes alone were very rhetorical as it was.

"Maybe I should just forget it," she decided, sitting down next to a tree. "Just run away before it gets worse."

Jack lied down a foot away, causing some ice to form on the grass. He stared at her in surprise as he controlled the clouds to cause a light snowfall in the town.

Liliana had an idea. "How about I leave with you and live with the guardians?" she suggested excited, light brown eyes bright.

Jack jolted up, blue eyes wide in terror. "North won't like that," he simply stated. "He'd have to have a valid reason to have you move to the workshop."

The teen humphed. "I thought you guys were supposed to protect children."

"We do. Just not like that," the sprite reminded. "The workshop is just really busy year-round. Even Tooth's palace is busier. Bunny's warren would be better." He slapped his forehead. "Only if it gets too serious!" he added quickly.

Liliana's eyes were already twinkling at mentioning the warren. She knew everything about it from Jack since he always talked about each of the guardians' homes. She loved the warren most though. The beauty it held was something she had always wanted. Jack still regrets telling her about it.

"What about Sandy's place?" she asked the sprite.

Jack went more frigid than his own ice. "What?" he finally managed.

Liliana grinned widely. "Sandy's place in the clouds."

The sprite had never told her about Sandy's home, ever. How does she know about it?! he thought to himself in a panic. "W-what do you mean Sandy's home?"

All he got was a confused face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was no way out of this and Jack knew it. But there was one problem: Jack had never seen Sandy's home, let alone been to it. He began to panic, failing a bit at hiding it. Liliana gave a worried look.

"Everything okay Jack?" she asked concerned.

Blue eyes met brown and he relaxed. His breathing slowed to normal and he sighed heavily. Liliana had a weird effect on his actions and no one really understood it. Especially whenever she blushed around him.

"How do you know about...?" he trailed off, Liliana knowing where he was going.

The girl shrugged. "You always talk about the others and their homes that I figured Sandy had the most amazing home ever. You never spoke of it before."

"I realize that. But I've never seen it before, and never heard about it from him. I only knew that he had a home."

"Oh. Okay." Liliana sounded a bit disappointed and hugged her knees to her chest.

Jack hated seeing seeing her upset. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, chuckling to himself when he heard her breath hitch a bit. Liliana blinked in surprise as she felt her cheeks grow hot at the sprite's touch. She didn't understand why. She only saw him as a friend, or just like her brothers. She didn't know what would happen if it was more. Liliana shook that thought away.

"If things get too bad, I'll talk to North and see what we can do. Promise."

Liliana smiled at the sprite and scooted closer, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Jack. You're the best."

Jack smiled and leaned against the tree, both relaxing for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**A bit of a relax chapter, but very cute. I haven't read the books yet so don't patronize me about specifics. I'm trying my best here. But ch 8 will have a few surprises and shocks. Be ready!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I got good and bad news.**

**Bad: Kinda failed my written test twice and have a week to study for my last one. I just wanna drive honestly.**

**Good: Chapter 8 is here! 9 & 10 are on the way. Not through yet!**

**On a side note, this chapter will seem backwards. I just needed to start flipping between groups.**

* * *

Chapter 8

North and Bunny were arguing again in the workshop while Tooth and Sandy watched from the sidelines. They were trying to figure out what to do for Liliana when the Russian and pooka got into yet another debate on the subject.

"North Pole is fine," North defended. "Workshop is perfectly safe for girl to live in."

"Not as safe as the warren ya gumby!" Bunny all but shouted. "The girl needs a place where she isn't bothered by year-round work and constant movement." The pooka kept gesturing at the hustle and bustle of the yetis as he said this. "The warren is a perfect home for her. An' her brothers, should they choose to join her."

Tooth was getting annoyed. "Boys!" she shouted, startling the males. "I know I shouldn't be saying anything, considering the even worse bustle of my place, but I think she should live with whoever she chooses. Sandy and I have already learned that Antonio and the boys want to buy a place that can support the eight of them. I think we should wait to see if that happens."

"But the Sheila only has a week!" Bunny reminded. "There's no way those seven dundies can buy a house suitable for them!"

Tooth stopped before she could speak and the conversation ceased when a jubilant shout echoed from the skylight, signaling the immortal teen's return. The four guardians stared in surprise at his bright features and hop in his step as he landed and leaned against a nearby beam.

"Jack," North greeted awkwardly. "You were gone for entire day yesterday. What happened?"

"Don't tell me ya froze the bastard to a car again," Bunny grumbled at the sprite.  
"Nope!" Jack answered heartily. "Just been bringing winter to the world a week early."  
Sandy grinned while the others blinked, their faces void. Jack looked at each of them, seeing three lost faces and an ecstatic one.

"Just thought I'd bring winter a bit early and give the kids in Liliana's town a snow day in a week." Jack seemed very proud of himself.

Bunny gave a smirk. "At least ya won't bother my egg hunt this year, right?" he questioned.

Jack gave a sly grin. "No promises."

"You've been gone a whole day," Tooth pointed out.

"I had to visit Burgess before I came back," Jack answered with a shrug. "Jamie was walking home with his friends. I couldn't pass that up."

North clasped his hands. "Well then! Let us decide girl's new home, yes?"  
Jack cocked a brow. "Say what now?"

* * *

Hunter watched his oldest brother as the seven walked home. The negative twin cocked his head in concern. Antonio was quiet the whole way home. They watched as the eighteen year old pummeled their so-called father into unconsciousness. Scott had noticed Raquel get it on video and grabbed her phone, deleting it quickly as he could. He already knew it would get out fast. They just didn't need stress from a video of the incident.

"If you ever try that again, you'll be in worse shape," he had threatened, handing her phone back while she nodded through her trembling.

Antonio just walked in silence while his six brothers eyed him. Each of them knew he was, well, upset was putting it lightly. He was actually beyond furious at Matthew. His fists were clenched, eyes narrowed in anger and staring at the sidewalk, teeth grinding, even the air around him felt like it was seething. None of the siblings knew what to really do about it. Or even what the last few days of the week held in store.

Tyler and Kyle were having a quiet conversation about what to do when Derek pitched an idea to them. All three decided it was bad and watched Antonio again.

Reggie was the only one that was thinking hard. He subtly shook his head at every wrong-turn plan he thought up. Each one ended with Matthew getting a hold of there sister. True, Reggie was scared. He had reason to be since he remembered what the bastard of a father did to the young girl. Reggie shuddered at the memory as a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see his triplet brothers next to him. Tyler's hand was on his shoulder while Derek gave a reassuring smile.

"We'll figure this out," Antonio voiced, his tone burning with rage. "I promise Liliana. I swear it on my life."

* * *

**Any questions? Post em in the review box below! And Ch9 will be here soon. I have registration for classes on Friday so I don't know if 10 will be up by this weekend or after. But 11 is in the works!**

**See you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again! Ch9 is here and 10 is ready for saturday (I hope)!** **Registration Friday And a party on Saturday. I'll see if I have time to upload.**

**Now, this and the next chapter will be a bit dark, angst, and basically**** sad. Just thought I'd tell ya now.**

**And onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Jack, it's time you knew truth," North declared with a sigh as big as his belly.

"What do ya mean?" Jack asked, chuckling nervously.

"Janelle's death," Toothiana answered, her entire being somber.

Jack blinked. "I'd rather hear from Antonio, but okay." He sat on a nearby work table and leaned his staff on the edge.

North looked at the pooka. "Bunny, you were there."

Bunny sighed heavily. "It was the day afte' Easter in '99. I was making my rounds and overheard a baby cryin' and some arguin'. I went ta check it out, an' found a mother holdin' her few day old infant girl. She was yellin' at her mate. He was pure anger. He mentioned not wantin' a daughter at all. She was protectin' her daughter. Now, there were seven boys in the yard. Ya could tell that they didn't know what to do. The oldest walked inta the house moments before tragedy struck."

Jack stayed silent, almost confused at what he was hearing. He understood why he was hearing this, but not understanding why he was hearing it now.

Bunny continued when the winter sprite didn't interrupt. "Janelle saw her oldest son an' gave him his sister. A moment later, Matthew hit Janelle so hard she died from the force. Antonio saw the whole thing. Matthew was 'bout to threaten the girl, but Antonio ran. I left right afte' that an' told the others."

Toothiana took over. "Bunny told us what happened and we spoke with Manny. It was before we met you. But when you saw her the first time, we knew that we should tell you the truth."

"That was five years ago!" Jack yelled accusingly as he stood up.

"Ya have ta understand mate-" Bunny tried.

Jack glared at the pooka. "I think I already do."

The sprite grabbed his staff and was about to leave when North's voice stopped him. "What are your feelings toward girl?"

Jack froze and turned back around. "Wha?"

He was clearly confused. Bunny and Sandy looked at North, trying to figure out his intentions. Toothiana stared in shock at the Russian and watched Jack closely.

"Liliana," North continued. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Uh..." was all that Jack could utter.

Bunny blinked in realization. "Well? Do ya frostbite?"

"Bunny!" Toothiana scolded, hands on her hips. "Don't pester him!"

"It's okay Tooth," Jack reassured, surprising himself. "I think I like her, but I don't know! Okay? I have no clue!" He grunted in frustration. "She's amazing, incredible, beautiful, everything!" A smile appeared on his features as he thought about her. "And, I think I might, be in love with her."

He looked up to find North and Bunny staring at him. Bunny's ear was twitching as was his eye. Sandy was giving a thumbs up. Toothiana was cheering and clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Toothiana cheered excitedly. "But-" She silenced when she saw North and Bunny looking at one another.

Jack looked desperate. "At least say something..."

Bunny looked unsurely at his Russian friend. "North?" he almost pleaded.

"Is not our say what boy feels," North answered. "His choice alone. But feelings might change. Broken heart is possible." Jack's downcast expression startled him. "But, girl might feel same way. Man in moon can't stop you."

Jack looked up with a bright, joyful smile, showing his pure white teeth. "Thanks North."

North grinned, nodded, and turned to a blabbering yeti. A bit of commotion and then a resounding "WHAT?!" echoed through the workshop. The other four guardians looked at one another while the Christmas guardian began shouting orders to fix a problem with the sleigh.

A grumbling North returned and headed straight for the globe as he watched the one light that was Liliana. "Jack and Bunny are to keep close eye on girl," he ordered. "I have too much in workshop with Christmas almost here. Tooth and Sandy will help when called. Report anything."

The sprite and pooka nodded and rushed off. Tooth and Sandy agreed and left to their duties. North kept his eye on the globe, watching the shining golden lights. Liliana's shone brightly as North watched. He remembered when it had dimmed so much, Sandy had to step in with a dream unlike any other. She had almost forgotten the guardians, but he knew she would always believe. {It was just a matter of how would she remember.}

* * *

**Okay. I know it's a bit heavy on the bomb drop, but this is only half of what happened. Antonio saw it firsthand. But no s'more spoilers!**

**10 will be up ASAP, but first I need to make sure I get classes for college. Being a frosh is already crazy . . . .**

**on a side note: if anyone asks about Pitch returning, stop. I'm not including him. There's barely any Jamie in here. But I will do something crazy. Not sure what yet, but you'll know when you read it.**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I found time!**

**Thanks for the latest faves/follows and reviews! And Ch 11 is in progress.**

**Now there are a few surprises this time. I tried my best to go by the books, but I still need to read them. Just bear with me on this. Also, there is a bit of major angst in this. It does matter!**

**Enjoy 10 while I finish 11!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Jack and girl can't be together," North mumbled to himself. "Manny, what do you propose?"

The Russian turned to see the moon looking through the skylight, shining his light onto the guardian insignia. It was the only way to communicate, but truly effective since he had helped them more than once with it. This time was a different situation. Manny created Liliana's shadow and opened the compartment beneath. When North thought the crystal would appear, a pillar with a small eighteen karat gem appeared instead. The gem was a bright, emerald cut, dark sapphire set in a golden clasp and resting on a golden chain.

"What are you saying Manny?" North asked, not knowing what this meant. "That girl should be fashionable?"

Manny's light shone brighter than normal, forcing North to cover his eyes at the intensity. When the light dimmed back down, North blinked in disbelief as he noticed a short and pudgy young man standing before him. He was wearing a pale golden suit with a red bow tie. His shoes were black and white and he has one strand of hair that stretched at least a foot high on his bald head. North towered above him by at least two feet.

"Hello North," he greeted in a friendly British nobleman-type accent. "It has been quite a while my friend."

"Yes," North responded, still stunned. "Quite a while." He shook his head. "Now, what are you trying to tell me with this?"

Manny grinned innocently. "Liliana can become immortal as she wishes with this, but she must learn of her heritage first."

North blinked. "Her heritage?" he repeated skeptically.

The moon guardian nodded. "She needs to understand where she came from. I can explain to her."

The Russian nodded in agreement, not knowing where he was going with this. "But how will that help?"

"It will foremost explain why you believe she should not be with Jack Frost," he explained. "Also why he was so taken with her in the first place."

North was lost now. "In the first place?"

* * *

Football practice stopped before it started when Antonio arrived the next day. The game was two days away and Coach decided to give his quarterback a serious talk. It took a half hour before the oldest Perez walked back out of the office. The first noticeable thing was his shocked expression. Anger began set in and Antonio raced off the field and straight to the park.

The eighteen year old didn't stop until he reached the old tree he and Liliana loved to visit. No one was around, making his embarrassment less. He fell to his knees and sobbed, head in his hands. Antonio didn't know what to do at this point. He had been ignored by the school, criticized by his teachers, looked down upon by the principal, and now suspended from the team. He had to miss the game entirely.

"Why does shit happen to me and not to that jackass!" he screamed through his sobs.

Antonio almost couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to end everything and his family's misery. He hated Matthew to the very core. He should've run away when it happened. But Liliana was here because of him. He was her protector. Not just the others and the guardians. Jack Frost was a huge help, but not enough to him. He knew it was time.

"She needs to know the truth," Antonio told himself. "I've been hiding it for too long already."

Antonio finally convinced himself the truth was better, but stayed where he was at the tree for a few more moments. When he finally stood up, Antonio didn't head home but to the local cemetery. It taken long to find the gravestone he wanted. He smiled at the good condition, thanking himself for paying the groundskeeper to maintain its beauty.

The marker was black marble with a color picture and writing. The picture was of a beautiful woman with medium length flowing dark auburn hair. She had light brown eyes and a smile that could make the world glow. Her expression was the kindest Antonio would ever know in his life. He always pictured his sister looking like her when she grew up.

"Hey Mom. Been a while."

* * *

**Hope you were surprised!**

**So Antonio will be explaining more later on. It did happen in front of him after all. Just remember that he's the most traumatized and the others won't understand as much. That's just some things to remember.**

**So sit tight and 11 will be here soon while I need to catch up on other unfinished projects and get ready for college.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's Ch 11!**

**Also got my driving permit and start college in a week. it's knew in all around pretty much.**

**now, I finally named the city where they live And you get to hear the real story of what happened. Soon. that's why this is a short chapter. But I promise everything from the last one will makes sense soon.**

**so here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Sandy floated alongside Jack in Burgess while the sprite continued to process what he had been told not two hours earlier. True, Bunny and Tooth explained what really happened. But Jack still didn't understand why he was hearing this five years after he met the girl.

The sandman made a question mark above his head.

Jack barely caught it with a sideways glance. "I don't know Sandy," he answered with a sigh. "I guess I just thought Liliana or Antonio would tell me themselves instead of the guardians."

Sandy cocked a brow at the sprite as if asking what he meant.

"Well, I was instructed to watch over her, but wasn't told why. You all knew why I was still in the dark about it. Liliana is a sweet girl who deserves better."

Jack hung his head as he walked on rooftops, staff leaning on his shoulder and hood up to cover half of his face. Sandy gave a small, understanding nod while Jack thought of a plan.

"I could help her get to the Warren?" the teen suggested. "Matthew would never try to hurt her."

Sandy gave a soft scowl as he pointed at the image of seven boys floating above his head.

"Oh," Jack suddenly realized. "Right. Forgot about them. I'll just talk to Antonio then."

Sandy nodded and gestured for Jack to lead the way. The sprite complied, taking off into the wind toward the Perez home. He looked back to find Sandy in his favorite dreamsand plane.

A million thoughts ran through Jack's head as he thought of how to ask the oldest Perez to tell him what happened, as well as if they were willing to leave. Jack was determined to get them out of there, whatever it took. Sandy felt the same way, only staying out Jack's way before a blizzard could rip through the country. He knew what the sprite wanted to do. But a deep urge kept him close to the young guardian to keep an eye on him.

The two immortals reached the Perez home after nightfall just in time to hear Antonio speaking to his siblings.

"Wonder what's going on," Jack thought aloud.

Sandy gave a shrug in response.

Jack grinned. "How about we find out?"

Sandy rolled his eyes but reluctantly followed the sprite through the window. The two sat in the back while Antonio continued to explain something to his siblings.

* * *

Night fell quickly in Hasin. The Perez home was silent as well, Matthew not making a sound and the TV off. Antonio still kept his guard up. He had decided to tell the story that night to his siblings. He was just waiting for Matthew's obnoxious snoring to echo up the stairs. A smirk appeared when the drunkard was heard to be asleep.

Antonio closed his door and watched as his brothers reached their beds. Each of them sat door and comfortable as Liliana walked in from her room. Derek and Tyler made room for their sister and she sat down between them. Antonio took a deep breath and began.

"I know you all want to keep Liliana here. But we have to face reality; she can't stay here."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "So were just gonna let the system take her?" he sneered.

"No," Antonio simply put. "We're going to keep fighting for her. She needs to stay with us. Matthew is the problem. He always has been. And tonight, you're going to know why."

All seven younger siblings glanced at one another then back at their big brother. Antonio knew there was no turning back. Just before he started, Jack and Sandy floated in through an open window and sat down in the back. Both gestured for him to go ahead.

"It started with a business trip just before Easter..."

* * *

**You can guess what's going to happen next. And I won't be doing anything inbetween for a little while. Jack and Sandy will have a big part in the next couple chapters after 12. And a new character will emerge later on as well. I will also bring in a couple others that. Haven't really mentioned.**

**Til then everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a head's up as this is a chapter all its own but has a few parts in all. I wanna focus on the family for a couple chapters and then go back to the guardians. But you'll understand why.**

**And the truth comes out! *shrug* For individual title, if I was that creative.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Matthew Perez had left for Venezuela only hours ago as Janelle sat on the couch, gazing worriedly at her swollen belly. It was only a week until her due date and she was highly concerned for the unborn child. She already had seven boys. Matthew was ecstatic about having all boys and prayed for another. This time, however, he would be disappointed. Janelle knew she was having a girl. All just by the feel. All of her boys had felt the same in the womb. A girl felt entirely different. That alone just meant trouble for her.

She rubbed her stomach protectively as one of her sons walked into the family room. He was only four, but smarter than one would take him for. He noticed the worry on his mother's features quickly and moved closer to her.

"Mommy?" he questioned, concern etching his too young voice.

Janelle turned at her oldest son's voice. "Antonio," she chuckled heartily while sitting up as much as she could. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be napping with your brothers."

The toddler moved closer. "I couldn't sweep."

Janelle watched as Antonio climbed up next to her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Antonio looked at his mother's large belly. "I was worried abou' you."

Janelle sighed. "Don't worry about me sweetie. I'll be okay. But I need you to promise me something."

Antonio nodded. "Okay Mommy."

"I need you to really promise me that you do what I ask Antonio. You need to protect your sister."

Antonio's yes lit up. "Sister?" he repeated excitedly. "But Daddy wan's a boy."

"That's why you need to protect your sister," Janelle explained carefully. "Your father will want to hurt her. Promise me that you will protect her."

Antonio nodded vigorously. "Yes Mommy. I swears it!"

Janelle couldn't help but smile at her son. "Good," she replied, ruffling his hair a bit and making him giggle.

* * *

The next day, a dark-haired woman walked through the front door, surprising the toddler. He stood guard over his brothers and watched the stranger.

"Rebecca," Janelle greeted happily. "Perfect timing as always."

Rebecca laughed. "You must not know timing if your husband is out of town. I don't need that horrible man breathing down my neck this week. And congratulations on this one. I don't care what Matthew says; you deserve a daughter."

"I agree. But Matthew just wants all boys. I've been lucky the first seven times already." Janelle rubbed her large abdomen as she spoke. "I also want to keep her no matter what."

* * *

Easter was two days away when Janelle went into labor. Antonio heard his mother screaming in pain, but didn't want to barge into the other room. Both Janelle and Rebecca had promised his mother and sister's safety. But the four year old couldn't help but fear for them both. He decided to play with his six brothers to pass the time.

Antonio had barely noticed when the house went quiet a few hours later and a small cry echoed. He turned toward the door just as Rebecca walked in. She dismissed him to Janelle and stayed behind, leaving later that day. The toddler cautiously opened the master bedroom door, causing a faint creak from the hinges. Janelle giggled, watching her oldest son.

"You can come in Antonio," she announced, her voice tired and ecstatic.

Antonio walked slowly toward the bed and climbed up to find a small bundle in Janelle's arms. He peeked closer as she re-angled the object. The toddler tilted his head in curiosity.

"Antonio, meet your sister, Liliana."

"Hi Lily," Antonio greeted, still a bit nervous.

"Liliana, this is your big brother, Antonio."

Liliana stared up at the toddler with big brown eyes. She made a furling sound that was similar to a chuckle. Antonio smiled at her and held a chubby finger up to her hand. The newborn reached up and touched his finger, trying to grasp around it. The sight made Janelle almost want to cry. She knew Matthew would be home in a few days and had to think of something fast.

* * *

Over the course of the following two days, Antonio never let Liliana out of his sight. He followed Janelle everywhere and slept next to the crib. Janelle was proud that he was keeping his promise and let him watch the newborn while she did quick errands. The oldest of the Perez boys was doing a terrific job, even if he hadn't started school yet. But his protecting would surely bump up when she told him. And she knew it would happen soon.

* * *

Matthew returned home the day after Easter, happily greeting his wife at the door and dropping his suitcase in the family room. He was glowing with excitement when he saw the small, wrapped bundle his wife was holding.

"Let's see him!" Matthew exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

Janelle tensed up, Matthew noticing. He knew she was reluctant at times, but he didn't know what was going on. She still held the newborn close to her chest as he asked to see 'him' again.

"No Matthew," she finally answered.

Antonio walked up to the couch when he heard his father come home, staying out of his sight. The toddler had a bad feeling in his gut about what was going on.

Matthew chuckled confused. "What do you by that?"

"I said no," Janelle repeated.

Matthew was getting impatient and suspicious. "Let me see our son," he almost threatened in a dark tone.

Janelle moved away from him and Matthew realized what was going on. A simple baby squawk from her arms confirmed his newest suspicion. He could see the thin, dark auburn hair on the head, but the sound gave it away. All of his boys had a more masculine sounding cry as a newborn. This one had a slightly higher pitch to it. Matthew glared at his wife.

"A girl?" he gritted. "You had a girl while I was gone?" Matthew chuckled like it was a joke. "Nice joke darling. Now, where is the baby?"

Janelle didn't budge.

Matthew tsked his tongue. "You have had seven boys already and now give me a girl. What the hell?" It wasn't a friendly tone. "Why did you give me a girl?" His voice was beginning to rise. "What the hell is wrong with you woman? You promised all boys!"

"I never promised anything!" Janelle defended as she held Liliana closer and cowered into herself. "You just wanted more boys after Antonio. I never agreed to being able to do that!" Her eyes were streamed shut, tears appearing.

Liliana was beginning to cry a bit from the yelling. Antonio moved closer to Janelle while Matthew faced the other direction. Janelle noticed her oldest son and gave him a pleading look.

"Antonio," she whispered as quietly as she could. "Take your sister. Now you need to protect her. I love you and your brothers just as much as I love Liliana. Keep them all safe sweetie."

Antonio had tears in his eyes. "Mommy?"

"I love you Nio," Janelle replied as she kissed his head. "Be safe."

As soon as she stood and turned around, Matthew had a look of pure fury. Janelle didn't have time to run as Matthew slugged her across the face, sending her into the wall and onto the tile floor, killing her in an instant.

"MOM!" Antonio screamed, catching Matthew's attention.

The toddler ran into his room and locked the door behind him. He held his sister close as he hid in the closet, silent tears streaming down his face. Liliana reached up, tiny fingers brushing her brother's cheek. Antonio stared in awe at her calmness, seeing a bright smile in her eyes.

"I swear to keep you safe Lily," he declared in a whisper only she could hear.

Liliana gave a light gurgle in reply.

* * *

**So a bit dark depending on how you look at it. But I decided to use both Janelle and Antonio's thoughts to go full circle. You can tell why Matthew hates Liliana though. And why Pitch won't really make an appearance.**

**Sorry to the boogeyman fans out there.**

**Until next time my friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Realized I forgot an important chunk. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Antonio fought tears as he finished telling what happened. All six brothers sat in shocked silence. Jack and Sandy glanced at each other and then at Liliana. The girl was close having a panic attack as she sat there, processing what Antonio said. Antonio was close to sobs himself as he watched his only sister, whom he had devoted his life to protecting for the last fourteen years when he was only four years old. He looked at Jack, seeing a heavy grimace on the sprite's features. Even Sandy was quieter than usual. He knew how much work he had tonight.

Derek, Tyler, Reggie, and Scott all silently cried. Hunter stayed completely silent. Kyle blinked away hot tears as he watched Liliana. Jack moved behind the girl while Derek and Tyler both laid comforting hands on her shoulders. Antonio was the only one to notice Jack was the one to calm her.

"She is the reason mom's dead," Hunter thought aloud without realizing it.

"Take that back!" Tyler shouted in a cracked voice. "She is not the reason!"

Hunter glared. "How else did you think he killed her?"

"He's a selfish prick who doesn't know shit and needs to learn his place," Antonio dead panned, his voice monotone.

"He also needs to learn he can't mess with nature," Jack muttered, quite loudly too.

No one said a word after that. Antonio and Liliana knew who it was, but the other six looked toward their sister. They didn't say anything when no one was there.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Scott asked, confused as he pointed behind Liliana and looked around the room.

Antonio noticed his brothers looking him and Liliana. In as an unnoticeable a panic as possible, he shrugged nonchalantly. "No clue. But the moment wasn't horrible enough already."

"Nice to know the whole family can hear me," Jack chastised sarcastically.

All six younger brothers stared as Jack sudden materialized out of thin air. They all jumped as he let a resounding laugh echo through the room. It then dwindled down to a light chuckle until he fell silent again. Antonio actually cracked a smile at the scene while Liliana let a small grin grace her lips.

"Who're you?" Hunter nearly shouted.

"Well, I cause the snowfalls every winter, love to cause trouble, have had a few films about me, and nip at your nose sometimes." Jack chuckled at the last part he mentioned. And I still hate that song.

"Jack Frost?" all six brothers asked confused.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out, though I don't really see how," the sprite pondered aloud.

Liliana and Antonio laughed at their brothers. Sandy smirked while Jack shrugged and made some snow appear in the room.

"Time for some more backstory," Antonio announced.

* * *

**Pretty obvious what happens from this point. But yeah. Thanks for all the support!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Got a bit carried away with detail on the first part. But I'm starting to make my own timeline and backstories here. Just bear with me.**

**But I have a new OC that you get to meet. A bit of a spoiler is revealed. And more surprises to look forward to.**

**Enjoy while I try to keep my hamster away from my keyboard!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Manny and Tooth sat quietly while North and Bunny had a glaring contest. They had stopped arguing an hour earlier and then the glare-off followed. Tooth was almost shaking with annoying. Manny sat patiently, waiting for something to interrupt them. He knew there would always be some kind of argument between the two since they met. He had caused that after all, remembering when they first saw one another. Their holidays were a mere eight months apart one way and four the other. It made things hilarious to the Moon guardian.

Tooth still remembered the first time she saw them argue. She had joined them not long before that and was quite young as an immortal. Bunny had taken to her quickly but so had North. They argued over who would be better for her. She was a bit freaked out and decided not to try any sort of relationship with them beyond friends and fellow guardians.

That was until Jack was reborn. She had the biggest crush on him. But he had never taken to her that way, but instead focused on the children. She couldn't blame him. So they stayed as friends. Now he was in love with Liliana and it was causing problems between the guardians of wonder and hope.

As the Russian and pooka continued to glare, no one noticed a figure enter the globe room. A small 'ahem' made everyone face the visitor. It was clearly a woman. She had long dark auburn hair that had a tinge of brown. Her one-shoulder, knee-length dress was made of leaves, grass, and organic-looking cloth. She wore no shoes, but rather vines wrapped around her shins and ankles. A few specks of dirt freckled her tanned skin while more vines wrapped her upper arms. A small white rose was placed just above her left ear. But the one thing that stood out were her brown eyes that held such a passion behind them.

"Guardians," she greeted in a voice as smooth as silk and comforting as a campfire.

All four nodded their acknowledgement of the woman.

North cleared his throat and beamed a bit. "Welcome to Santoff Clausen! I am North. Tooth and Bunny work close with me." Said guardians smiled in greeting. "Jack Frost and Sandy as well. Who are you?"

"I am Natureé," she answered confidently. "Apprentice to Mother Nature."

Manny blinked. "I don't remember Mother Nature choosing an apprentice," he stated confused. "She always said she could handle the work on her own."

"Maybe she decided to take someone under her wing!" Tooth beamed excitedly. "Did she find you like you were?" the fairy asked the girl.

"No," Natureé answered slowly. "But I do remember bits of my past, as well as being murdered."

The three guardians and Manny stood in shock at her words. None of them knew how to respond. Bunny's ear kept twitching while Tooth was wary of offering her some of her memories. North and Manny looked warily at one another.

"I suppose we should speak of that matter later," Manny finally suggested. "I believe we should know why you are here."

Natureé nodded. "Mother send a message to North concerning Jack Frost. He is not tending to his duties in the Northern hemisphere near Russia and Norway. The snow there is weaker than what should be at this time of year."

North frowned, remembering what he told the immortal boy. "I will speak with Jack. Thank you for message."

Natureé smiled. "Much obliged Kris Kringle." North tensed and gave her a soft glare, making her flinch. "I'm sorry. I forget you don't go by that name anymore."

Bunny chuckled as Tooth moved closer to Natureé. "It's alright dear," the fairy reassured. "He just hasn't heard that name in so long. He does prefer North."

The woman blinked. "Of course. My mistake."

Bunny smiled. "It ain't your fault Sheila. But stop by anytime."

Natureé smiled kindly at the pooka. With a curt nod, she turned and left. Manny looked at North, noticed a look of confusion.

"Lost North?" the moon guardian asked.

North shook his head, staring at where Natureé had just stood. "How did girl get into workshop?"

Bunny and Tooth laughed heartily at their friend. Manny held a hand to his chin in thought.

"Does she remind anyone else of Liliana?" the moon guardian asked curiously.

The other three stared at him, Tooth and Bunny silenced. They glanced at one another, all thinking the same thing as their friend.

* * *

Antonio watched Jack and Sandy leave into the night while his brothers all slept soundly. Liliana was the only other person awake in the house. She watched sleepily as her oldest brother closed the window and went to tuck her into bed.

"I'm fourteen," she protested with a yawn.

Antonio smirked. "I can still help my sister when she's tired as hell."

The girl smiled gratefully and laid down her head, feeling the blanket be pulled up to her shoulders. With a tired sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Night Nio," she whispered.

The eighteen year old grinned caringly. "Night Lily Pad," he whispered, kissing her head.

He walked out, closed the door and headed to his bed, falling onto the sheets heavily. He yanked a sheet over his bed and fell asleep within minutes.

_Antonio._

The boy looked everywhere for the figure calling his name.

"Who's there?" he called into the emptiness. "Where are you?"

He stopped when he heard it again, closer this time. But it had a sense of familiarity to it. It sounded female and almost like his...

"Mom...?"

The woman materialized a few feet away, looking the same as she did in the picture on her grave marker. The auburn hair, kind smile, brown eyes.

Antonio relaxed but also swelled with emotion at the sight of her. He had missed her so much.

"Mom," he croaked out, throat tight with emotion.

_It's good to see you Nio._

He smiled at the nickname she gave him. "Why are you here?" he asked happily and confused.

_I have news of a safe place for you and Liliana. My sister will provide a safe haven from Matthew._

"Your sister?" Antonio repeated. "You mean our aunt?"

Janelle nodded. _Her name is Caroline. She lives in Burgess and has two children of her own._

"Is that why you're only sending me and Lily?"

_Yes. Caroline can only handle a few kids. But you and Liliana will be perfectly safe there. Leave in three days and explain everything when you get there._

"Hold on," Antonio interrupted. "Three days? She'll be taken by the foster system by then! Meloni will send someone and she'll be gone before I can react!"

Janelle seemed taken aback. _Then you leave tomorrow night. she said hastily. Have Liliana pack and leave as fast as you can._

"That gives me time to tell the guys," Antonio clarified. "I want to make sure they're aware and don't tell anyone."

Janelle grinned. _Of course my son. You will always be the protective one though. I am proud of you._

Antonio gave a light chuckle. "I know Mom. But I wish you could've seen Lily grow up. She's just like you in every way."

_I still get to watch you. You just don't realize it._

"Thanks Mom. We all miss you a lot."

_I miss you as well. Good luck my son._

Antonio smiled in his sleep as his dream faded an sunlight shone through the window. He knew what was ahead, but was always happy to see her in his dreams and memories.

Who cares what happened in the outside world? He protected Liliana because of a promise he made fourteen years ago, never even thinking of breaking it. Liliana was Janelle in every single aspect he could think of.

* * *

**Bonus points if you can guess the spoiler or what Natureé does or both. Leave your guesses in the review bow and I'll respond when I can!**

**Also working on 15 I and will hopefully upload soon. Until then, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres the next chapter and you get a bit of foreshadowing as well. Only, I haven't figured everything out yet. But thanks for the continuous support guys!**

**Without further delay . . . .**

* * *

Chapter 15

Santoff Clausen was still alive with work when the three guardians lefts with Manny for the Warren. Tooth had to leave and check on her fairies' work. Manny and North followed Bunny to the pooka's home. They were strolling through the tunnels in quiet until a cold chill rushed past them. The three males shivered as Sandy and Jack appeared from behind.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted casually. He stopped and stared at the pudgy man. "Who're you?"

"I am Manny," the moon guardian answered with a smile. "Or as you call me, the Man in the Moon."

Jack blinked. "You're the one who chose us," he exclaimed, his voice almost a whisper.

Manny nodded. "Yes. And I do recall why and how you were specifically chosen three hundred years ago. The same for Nicholas St North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson ManSnoozie, and Toothiana. But you. You were something different. Something told me that you were more than what you appeared to be."

Jack smiled at what he heard. Then a desperate attempt at containing a chuckle was heard from the youngest guardian as he looked at Sandy. "Sanderson ManSnoozie? That is the strangest name I have ever heard. Well, except for the kangaroo over there."

No one could say how fast Bunny was when Jack was tackled to the ground that day. North was laughing heartily while Sandman silently chuckled. Manny gave a sigh, shaking his head.

"I knew he was a good choice to also add a few extra laughs," Manny explained to Sandy. "Being one for jokes, Jack was able to keep you all on your toes a bit more and bring you to spend more time with the children you protect."

Sandy nodded, an image of Jamie and Sophie above his head. That image then changed to Pitch's defeat when the guardians were playing in the snow with them and Jamie's friends.

"Indeed Sandy," Manny answered while North picked Bunny off of Jack. "The boy has quite a gift with children. The fun he gives them never dies."

The five guardians entered the Warren to find the warrior eggs tense. All but Manny readied their weapons. Not a minute later, they stood frozen and looking at a beyond worried about his wits Antonio standing in front of them, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he greeted casually. "I need to speak with you guys. It's extremely urgent."

* * *

Natureé was walking through the Amazon Rain Forest, enjoying the scenery of the surrounding on her way back to her Mother Nature's home. She always enjoyed taking the long way back. The rain forest provided much for her in terms of practice with her powers and a great company of creatures who enjoyed her presence. Tigers and elephants especially liked her. Birds would tweet at her for a pleasant melody in return while a passing sloth would kindly climb onto her back for a hug.

Wild places like this kept her calm. She still wondered why at times. Mother Nature wouldn't know the answers, but let her wander when she wished. She called it a perfect stress relief from training.

Natureé was always grateful for that.

A low growl caught her attention and Natureé found an adolescent black panther nearby.

"Hello Zami," she greeted.

Zami smirked as only a panther could and slicked out of the bushes. He received a scratch behind the right ear and a kindhearted smile as he lied on his side. Natureé knelt on the forest dirt next to the jungle cat.

"How is the search for a mate?" Natureé asked.

Zami gave a groan-like growl in reply.

The woman laughed. "I'll take that as a 'Not so well'."

The panther sighed deeply.

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect female," she encouraged.

Zami turned to face the woman, tilting his head a bit.

She smiled. "I know so."

"You are a great matchmaker," a gentle, spirit-like voice responded. "Why not find a female for him?"

"I don't believe in matchmaking," Natureé answered. "I know Zami will find a brilliant mate on his own. It is your will for now. I know my time will come."

"I have taught you well," the voice declared proudly.

Natureé smiled and stood, facing the being. "You have, my teacher."

Zami smiled and stood up, bowing before heading off into the forest. Natureé watched her friend disappear before turning to her teacher and bowing respectfully. Mother Nature grinned brightly, extending her hands.

"Rise, my apprentice."

Natureé stood slowly, a twinkle of confusion in only her eyes.

"It is time to find your place in nature and guide her."

"Really?" Natureé blinked. "I'm ready to go on my own?" The young woman was both confused and excited. "But I've been your only apprentice. And for less than two decades."

Mother Nature smiled confidently. "You have progressed faster than most spirits would to their prechosen occupation. North took a few decades to adjust to which day. Toothiana managed after about the same. You accepted your place and went to work. I may be in charge, but Father Time determined you were ready."

"F-Father Time?" Natureé stuttered. "The Father Time?"

"Yes. He also wishes to see your progress before you go."

A smile graced Natureé's lips but DIDNT hide the excitement. "Of course my teacher. I will not keep him waiting. After all, he is one for being punctual."

Mother Nature grinned in a humorous way. "Of course my student."

* * *

**La dee la dee la dee da! Oh, hey guys. How'd ya like this chapter? Wait, type below and let me know.**

**Side question: Does anyone else think Tooth had a thing for Bunny at some point? Or is it just me who thinks so?**


	16. Chapter 16

**No clue who actually likes this story. Oh well!**

**I figured you guys were confused about something though . . . . Antonio getting into the Warren right? All in due time my friends. All in due time.**

**But a bit of craziness this time with Antonio having a sailor mouth this chapter. Short, but still there.**

**Enjoy while I work on the next chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Howling laughter echoed down the halls of Hasin High. Liliana and Reggie visibly flinched at the familiar cackle. Mr. Pearson halted his English lesson and faced the open door.

"Take out your textbooks and turn to page 718," he instructed, heading toward the door. "Answer all questions. I will be right back."

With that, he headed out the door. Reggie laid a hand on his sister's shoulder as she began to hyperventilate.

"No, no, no, no, no," she repeated again and again, clutching her head in her hands.

"What's with her?" Carlos whispered to Beth.

Beth shrugged. "Not sure. But word is it has to do with Antonio."

"Shut up!" Stephanie shrieked quietly. "The varsity QB is drinking?"

"Not exactly," Beth clarified. "His dad is but Antonio knocked him out in town the other day."

Nathan moved closer to the trio. "I heard about that one from Raquel first hand. She said one of his brothers deleted the vid she had of it."

"Lot of jerks is what they are," Felicia said with a huff. "I love hearing gossip from Raq."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up about everything," Reggie warned the group in a dark tone. "Our family's been through enough and you guys don't need to be a part of it."

Mr. Pearson returned shortly, yelling at the drunk man walking into his classroom. "Sir, you aren't allowed on this campus or anywhere near it! Excuse me? Sir?" His attempts fell on deaf ears.

Reggie gave the most threatening look he could as he moved in front of his sister. "Back. Off." he growled insistently.

Matthew grinned sinisterly as he took another swig. "Why shoo I?"

Liliana was hyperventilating now as she clung to Reggie's shirt. Beth, Carlos, and the rest of the class sat in confused silence as they watched the scene in front of them. Nathan watched the man, but cringed at the pure smell of alcohol not three feet away from him. Even Pearson was disgusted by the intruder.

"Because I said so," Reggie warned. "Not buzz off before I have to hurt you."

Matthew rolled his eyes in his usual drunken way, his body wobbling as he did so. "Yoor not leafing my sight!"

By now, someone had been secretly recording the scene and noticed Reggie pull a cell phone from his pocket, pressing two buttons. Matthew just took another swig, not noticing the small movement.

"Who said I had to?" Reggie countered defensively as the drunkard moved closer.

"Becuz of her," Matthew slurred, pointing his bottle at the ready-to-pass-out Liliana.

Reggie had had enough. He grabbed the bottle from Matthew's hand and slugged him across the jaw.

"HOW DID SOMEONE GET FOOTAGE?!" Antonio shrieked at the principal.

He had been called up about the incident and was informed that Matthew had somehow evaded arrest because no one said a word about him. To say he was furious was not even a fifth of what he was really feeling at that particular moment. Reggie does remember seeing his older brother throw a chair through the window of the office. He broke a trophy case in the process.

"I'm sorry Mr. Perez, but it is clear as day," the head of the school explained. "I have suspend yo-"

"Not. Happening." Antonio leaned over the desk, rage set eyes boring into the man's. "Reggie was doing his job: protecting Liliana. There is no fucking way you're going to let this slide like that. That man needs to be thrown in jail."

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You may have clear evidence, but it's not enough for a case file. Liliana will end up in foster care by the end of the week."

Antonio slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want then! She won't be in the system and I will bet my life on that!"

Reggie followed his brother out the door and toward the front. Once there, Liliana immediately clung to Antonio. The eighteen year old noticed Jack nearby and nodded to him.

"Let's go home," the oldest declared.

* * *

"You know where I wish I was?"

Jack looked at the girl curiously. "Where?"

"On an island with hundreds of kids with no worries or problems," Liliana answered with a bright smile. "Where kids could be kids. With theme parks, the ocean, movies, the works. And if one was in trouble, they would all come to their aid." Liliana's smile wavered greatly. "Even if that one kid had panic attacks and a drunken father who hated her guts when he killed her father!"

The immortal boy was startled when she started crying. He quickly wrapped her in his icy arms and held her close, her head instantly snuggled into his shoulder and drenching the fabric. Her tears became ice at the contact. Liliana was still sobbing but clung to Jack's hoodie as if her depended on it. Jack stroked her dark auburn, light brown hair as she sobbed. He didn't even realize when he started making frost patterns within the flowing curls.

"You know, even if that was the problem, I bet that girl is friends all of those kids."

Liliana was taking shaky breaths when she looked up at him. "R-really?"

A smile was half of the answer. "Really. And she still has help from friends outside that island. They're not always seen, but they are always there when she really needs them."

She clung to his hoodie, her breathing calming slowly. "Th-thanks Jack. I-I-I know I can c-count on y-you."

Jack held her close. "I know. And I'll never leave you."

The two stayed as they were in Liliana's room, not realizing Antonio was watching from her door. The oldest Perez sighed heavily and quietly closed the door.

"I don't want to do this, but we have no choice."

Derek and Scott watched their brother as he argued with himself. The brothers all knew Mel would arrive in less than two days. But school had been hell for them since almost the entire campus now knew. Antonio didn't want to keep Liliana there and decided to leave when his mother said.

"We'll be gone tonight," he declared. "Cover for us as mush as you can."

Both younger boys nodded vigorously.

"And when they find out?" Scott asked.

"Then they find out," Antonio put simply. "We'll be long gone by then."

Neither spoke a word.

"I already spoke to the guardians," the eighteen year old added. "They'll be escorting us to our aunt."

Derek sighed. "I still can't believe we have an aunt. Matthew really hated us if he never told us that."

"Who cares," Scott stated in a dry tone. "As long as Lily is safe after this, I don't care what happens to the asshole."

Derek silently agreed while Antonio stared out the window. He knew this was going to be difficult for her. But he knew Liliana wanted away from this life.

"We'll leave at midnight when he's asleep."

* * *

**Was he vulgar enough? *shrug* Okay then. Well, Matthew is a real douche. Wait til ya see what happens later. DRA-MA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Before you read this, go back to ch 13! I updated and you need to read that one to understand a few things that might not be clear. DO IT NOW!_**

* * *

**Now, appearance time! No lie, old fave is back for this chapter. I did say he was going to be mentioned. But, what the hell!**

**So a few twists are going to appear {I do love those so much} and surprises as well. Keep an eye out for anything good since I will soon reveal a backstory you probably forgot about.**

**Anywho's! Enjoy Chappie 17!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Dark shadows.

That's all Natureé noticed that night after meeting with Father Time. Her part of the Amazon was darker than usual and she had a bad feeling as to why. Reason was becoming clouded by fear. It was only the second time in this form she felt fear. The first was when she was reborn. But this felt too much like the fear she held on the day of her death.

"Why don't you just show yourself?" she demanded confidently, surprising herself.

A dark chuckle was the first response. "I'm genuinely surprised at your bravery. Most wouldn't sound that confident when encountering me."

She huffed, recognizing the voice of the dark. "Just come out already you coward!"

The dark figure slunk out of his shadowed corner. "My, my, my Natureé, you have progressed."

"Don't sugarcoat anything you ass," she threatened. "You used fear to rule my mortal life and everything afterwards."

He chuckled darkly, his pitch black robe rippling from the action, and moved to circle the woman. "Only to get revenge."

Natureé glared. "Kozmotis! You used that young girl and her fear against them. What right have you to do that again?"

"None," he answered plainly.

She was taken aback. "Then why are you here?" She wasn't taking any chances.

"I am still far too weak for any kind of attack. Jack has especially accounted for that minute detail," he grumbled, half to himself. "However, I'm here to send news of the girl from the Guardians."

"Spy," Natureé nearly spat.

Pitch shrugged. "Whatever you may call my acquired information, I can not deny the fact that your message was passed to the oldest boy. But I am not the reason for the girl's torment in any way. It is of the man she was forced to call Father."

Natureé grimaced. "He never knew anything about them. And surely never cared for her."

"I know your story Natureé," Pitch stated sympathetically. "I understand the pain of losing a child."

"Why do you care?" she asked, her fists clenching and making roots extend and slither toward the former guardian.

"Because with my help, you can see her again."

His offer was surely tempting to her. She wanted so bad to see Liliana and hear her voice. Natureé stopped herself. "I'd rather do that myself." Pitch sighed, depression taking over the spirit. "But, I do hope you can be someone I can turn to for any kind of comfort concerning the matter."

Pitch turned to find her brown eyes hopeful and couldn't help but smile. "Of course my friend. Us spirits have to stick together," he added, feeling his dark heart lighten a bit.

He left quickly, shadow passages through the ground toward his hideaway. Natureé sighed, leaning against a tree as she thought about their conversation. She knew this would be a horrible idea, but wanted to help the Nightmare King heal in a way that he was controlling fear instead of using it for his own evil intentions. This was a first step as future Mother Nature, as well as her first assignment. It may take months, decades, or even centuries, but she was willing.

"I just hope I made the right choice in accepting."

* * *

Hours later, close to midnight, Antonio and Liliana were packed and ready to go. They were saying their good-byes to their brothers as Jack and Bunny waited patiently. The two may not get along too often but they agreed to be escorts. Liliana was appreciative of the gesture either way.

"Ready to go?" Antonio asked his sister.

Liliana nodded. "As I'll ever be. But I'm going to miss them." She faced their brothers, ready to cry. "What if something goes wrong and one of them gets seriously hurt?"

"I know. I'm scared too," he admitted. "But we promised to keep contact no matter what. First letter goes out when we get there."

Liliana felt a grin appear on her face as she hugged her oldest brother. "Thanks Nio."

Antonio smiled as they parted. "No prob lil sis. Now, let's get moving. We've got a ways to go."

She sighed heavily and turned to the other six. They were all near tears, even Hunter. Liliana ran toward them and they all embraced her. Antonio joined a moment later, making the hug look like a huddle. The eight siblings stayed like they were for a few more minutes before parting, each giving Liliana an individual hug and a few words of good-bye.

"Be safe little Lily," Scott said with a smirk.

Tyler rubbed away unshed tears. "Gonna miss ya."

Derek gave a soft smile. "You could always punch Hunter," he suggested, pointing over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Hunter protested. "Keep outta trouble."

Reggie could barely speak, his throat tight and dry. "Be careful out there."

A chuckle came from Kyle. "Watch yourself on the road, promise?"

"Promise." Liliana smiled at them and turned to Antonio. "Forgetting something?" she asked.

Antonio grinned and sighed. "Just that we should be going."

The girl nodded, waving her last good-bye to their six brothers. Bunny tapped his foot twice and a tunnel appeared. In a few moments, she, Antonio, and Jack had followed the pooka into the tunnel and toward Burgess. All that was left behind was a simple daisy.

* * *

**I forgot to mention that I noticed I changed the spelling of "Derrick" to "Derek". Subconsciously I might add. But I am surprised no one caught it. But it doesn't matter now. I'll change it when I get the chance.  
**

**Now, college started this week and I will be a bit extra busy. But I will do my best to update soon! Thank you to all my faithful followers for the amazing support!**

**On a side note: along with the stress, my hamster, Angel had gotten sick and passed away all in this week. So I won't have ch 18 up for a little why. And in case you hadn't noticed, I also updated because I missed a chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Decided to update since I have this and another chapter ready. But I've had the worst week. Go easy on me please. But I do appreciate every good word I see. Thanks again.**

**Now, die bumped up the drama a bit and the first big twist has arrived. Language is also becoming more. Enjoy the crazy is all I can say.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Scott fell to the floor from the force of the fist hitting his jaw.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Matthew screamed at the sixteen year old soccer player.

"I don't know," he lied, spitting blood onto the already unclean carpet. "Why don't you look up your ass ins-"

Another punch sent him down, giving him a splitting headache. He cursed himself for coming back home for lunch that day. He knew Matthew would be awake and drinking like always. That's why his brothers were smart to stay away until nightfall. Scott made the mistake. It was usually Antonio who did this, but with him now gone...

The teen fell to the floor with another hit. The door opened at that moment. Scott barely glanced up as Matthew was thrown into the wall by some unknown force. The next thing he knew, Scott was being lifted up and carried out of the house. He could barely open his right eye but saw the mystery hero almost clear as day.

"You are alright, da?"

Russian accent. That was all that registered before he passed out.

* * *

Tyler and Kyle were waiting outside the school for their brothers when Raquel walked up. Kyle shut his eyes tight, regretting even having a crush on her in the first place. Raquel turned away before even glancing at them.

"You better talk," Derek warned, standing a few feet in front of her.

Raquel jumped and froze, clutching her books tightly. "I didn't record that video. I don't even have that class."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Not that! What do you know?"

"Your father's an ass?" she guessed pathetically.

Kyle glared at her. "He's NOT our father!"

The girl flinched. "I don't know anything then. I just know that he drinks and threatens you guys and then you beat him up."

Kyle was ready to slap her for knowing anything, but Hunter came up and stopped his twin. "Not worth it," Hunter muttered quietly to him.

Kyle lowered his arm and the four brothers walked away to join the last two at the field. However, Reggie was the only one there.

"Anyone of you seen Scott?" he asked worriedly.

They all froze. Scott is never late to meet them. Ever.

* * *

Bunny led the way through his tunnels to Burgess. Jack was unusually silent as he walked alongside his friend and her brother. Antonio glanced at the sprite and pooka every so often, not realizing that he was almost crying. Bunny heard him swallow with difficultly at one point and glanced back to see the mortal boy hiding his tears the best he could. He finally stopped their little group after a while.

"A'right mates and Sheila, let's res' for a while."

Liliana sighed and sat against a wall, reaching to massage her aching feet. Jack sat next to her, cracking a few jokes to lighten her mood. Antonio, however, leaned against the opposite wall and crossed his arms. It was obvious he was fighting back major sobs, but only Bunny noticed it.

"Com'on mate," he encouraged. "How's 'bout a lil talk?"

Antonio shrugged and moved closer to the pooka, discreetly wiping away a few more tears. "What's up man?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Bunny saw through him. "Why not jus' let it all out? You're bottlin' it all up mate. It ain't healthy."

The pooka was surprised at Antonio's fresh tears, but shocked when he tried to hold in a few sobs. The eighteen year old just wouldn't let up. Bunny knew he needed to coax him out of it. The question was: How?

Bunny lit up. "Ya always protect your sis, right?" Antonio gave a weak nod. "Well, I think ya should show 'er you're jus' like 'er. No one is that brave mate. Let it out an' she'll see what's really goin' on."

Antonio couldn't think, only sobbed openly. He covered his face with his hands and his frame shook violently. Liliana looked up at her brother with a start and rushed over, dropping her shoulder bag in the process.

"Nio!"

Antonio looked up as Liliana knelt in front of him. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Liliana asked as she sat beside him and gave an awkward, comforting hug. "You did nothing wrong."

"Y-yes I did!" he sobbed. "I l-let him g-g-get to you. He tried to r-r-r-r-"

"Stop right there," Liliana interrupted firmly. "Yes he got to me, but you still saved me in time. I have been emotionally scarred ever since. But you stopped him from hurting me anymore than I needed to be that day."

"H-he still t-tried." Antonio wasn't going to let this go and Liliana knew it. "Y-you were alm-almost ra-" He couldn't bring himself to even say the word. No one could blame him.

Jack looked at Bunny and the pooka looked back. Both finally understood why Antonio hated Matthew more than his brothers did combined. Both immortals looked at Liliana as she spoke soothing words to the man she called her brother. Antonio had grown up fast at only four and stepped up greatly to protect her. He was now able to be her legal guardian, but stayed with their brothers and they helped protect her. Bunny knew that feeling better than anyone.

"L-Lily?" Antonio stuttered. "I j-just want you t-to b-b-b-be safe."

Liliana smiled. "I know. But you have to show me I can be safe. You're the one who's been protecting me all these years."

Antonio wrapped his arms tight around his sister, holding her close to him, his sobs almost gone. "And I swore n-nothing would ever h-happen to you."

The winter sprite sighed and knelt next to his friends, staff laying beside him. "And we've been by your side for the last five years."

Both siblings looked up at his gentle voice. Liliana jumped and gave the immortal teen a bear hug. Jack instantly returned it before she could move. He then reached out his free hand. Antonio blinked before taking it and shaking. He was surprised when Jack pulled him into the hug.

"Well, this is a sight ta see in'it?" Bunny exclaimed. He felt ice on his furry paws and glared at Jack.

"Just join the hug ya old kangaroo," Jack chastised sarcastically.

Bunny rolled his eyes but stood firm. "We should really get movin'. Got a ways ta go for Burgess."

Jack groaned as he released the two mortal teens and picked up his staff. "You really take the fun outta everything!"

Liliana giggled and picked up her bag. "Maybe he should take a few lessons from you. After all Jack, he is only the Easter Bunny."

Jack gave a mischievous grin. "I think you just gave me an idea," he said slowly with a smirk. "But you're helping me out."

"Anything for the Guardian of Fun!" she answered cheerfully as they continued walking.

* * *

**So if you hadn't guessed yet from the obvious, Matthew did try, and almost did, rape Liliana when she was about nine. That's when Jack found her at that park later that day.**

**Are things finally tying together? I hope so.**


	19. Chapter 19

**My week has been way more stressful than I wanted. Plus my iPad decided to fall on a tile floor and crack! Can my life please just get better for one day?**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter and I will be working on 20 as much as I can. Thanks for the reviews that I received and I will talk to you all soon!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Mother Nature held a deep frown over North. The former bandit wrung his hands in nervousness. She was a greater being over the guardians, even Manny. But even Father Time didn't need to replay why North was being scolded.

"We are not to interfere," Mother Nature recalled. "Breaking this law is severe."

"But Mother-"

"Silence!" she bellowed, her voice echoing more than usual. "You have broken sacred law Nicholas St North. Now you must face punishment."

She turned to the side, nodding at the being North didn't know was there. He scowled when he saw none other than Pitch Black stride from where the nightmare man had been lurking.

"Mother Nature," he greeted sincerely, bowing his head in respect North didn't know he had. "You called me at a very lucky moment."

"I do hope so Kozmotis," the head guardian agreed. "But I called you here to explain the fear you have sensed lately."

"But of course Madame," Pitch nodded, smiling casually. "I have sensed more than just one individual's fear however. No, the fear came from all of eight close siblings in one home. North knew this and kept it from you. He and his fellow teammates decided to keep secret, thinking they could contain the situation themselves."

"And how would you know this Pitch?" the older being asked accusingly.

Pitch tensed. Well, you see, I knew of the girl. However! I thought nothing of her. They thought she was more important than the rest."

Mother Nature was unsure, but accepted his answer. "Then North shall receive punishment. As will his team."

Natureé went wide-eyed. "Wait!" she exclaimed quickly. All attention was on her in less than the blink of an eye.

Mother Nature scowled at her apprentice. "Natureé, you have no voice here."

"Yes, but what about an opposing case? Or testimony?" the woman asked her teacher. "If I remember anything from being a mortal, it's the judicial system. There is always allowed an opposing or defending statement, witness or accused."

The earthen spirit nodded. "My mistake. We are trying to understand mortals better."

Natureé sighed internally, relieved. "Thank you teacher. I would like to have a say myself in testimony."

Pitch gave a subtle glare. "By all means, proceed," he agreed, gesturing to her. "Let us hear your...testimony."

* * *

"Fuck!"

Tyler and Hunter flinched at the word, glancing at Reggie. The second oldest was making dinner that evening and had apparently cut his hand.

"Hope the ER doesn't need another call from us," Hunter muttered loudly, receiving a hit on the head from Tyler.

"Shut it man," Tyler chastised. "We're all under enough pressure as it is. Adding a hospital bill will just make Matthew more suspicious."

Hunter glared. "He already knows they're not here. Why even bother when he tried to kill Scott?"

"Because we need to make sure he doesn't find them," Reggie answered while wrapping his hand. "If any of even mention the location when we think it's clear, they're done for." Reggie sent a scowl at Hunter. "Keep that in mind, will ya?"

Hunter huffed. "Alright. I'll be careful. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"No worries," Derek reassured as he walked in. "Antonio promised first class delivery on letters. That means no going through the actual system and no mailing or return address. Matthew will never find them."

"As long as we keep it that way," Tyler pointed out.

"We will," Reggie reassured. "Even if our delivery service can only be seen by us."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Alright, I giv-"

A crash was heard in the other room and then a shout. The four rushed out to find a lamp destroyed. Not far away stood Kyle, breathing hard. Scott was nowhere to be seen.

"It came out of nowhere!" Kyle exclaimed. "I was just sitting, worried out of my mind, and that flew threw the window. It almost hit me!"

Derek and Tyler went to Kyle's side to calm him down while Hunter followed Reggie outside. Tyler immediately spotted a rock on the floor.

"As if home wasn't bad enough already," Tyler grumbled, picking up the object.

Outside was a different story. Hunter and Reggie were barely out the door a moment before rushing back inside, slamming and locking the door shut. Both were scared out of their minds from whatever happened.

"What's going on?" Derek asked worriedly.

Hunter, for the first time in his life, stuttered. "B-big mob. Outside. N-n-not happy."

Reggie was breathing hard as he leaned on the door, looking through the peep hole. He could see the mob from nearly a week ago plus more people. Even Principal Kalds was there with Mel. The police barricaded the house from the crowd. It was obvious what happened.

"Guys," Derek called from the family room. "You might wanna see this."

Reggie reluctantly pulled away from the door, gently urging Hunter with him. Tyler and Kyle sat on the sofa, staring at the TV. Derek was standing near the wall, remote in hand and wearing a look of desperation on his face. Hunter and Reggie looked at the glowing screen, but regretted it instantly.

Matthew.

They thought he was home and in bed. But no, he was outside and on the news and making a scene. It was as if he was blaming the boys and Liliana for everything. He was even putting on a pity show for the cameras!

The five brothers in the small home heard the chopper hovering not far away. News anchors were shouting above the noise right outside their door. But the worst was the angry shouts of their neighbors and classmates. The people they called their friends were insulting them and trying to break into the only place they called home. A news anchor was explaining the situation on screen and then cued for video footage. They were mortified.

The video was Antonio punching Matthew out cold. No one could hear what they were saying, but the video was for sure shot by an amateur.

Reggie desperately tried to come up with a way of escape. Sadly, they were barred on all sides from any escape. His only chance would be calling the Sandman for help. Even that was a long shot at this point.

"We have to call in for help," Kyle voiced. "The Guardians are our only way out."

"North's too busy this time of year," Tyler pointed out. "The Easter Bunny has the fastest way, but he and Jack are busy getting Liliana and Antonio to safety. We'd have to wait for them."

"What about the Tooth Fairy or Sandman?" Hunter asked.

Derek sighed. "Sandman is our best bet. But how do we contact him?"

All five brothers froze. Liliana knew how to contact all of the guardians. They didn't. And with Scott not there, things were much worse than they felt.

"How do we call Sandman?" Hunter voiced the hanging question.

The other four looked at one another. "I have no idea," Reggie answered.

Being the second oldest, Reggie had to take charge. But he wasn't the strongest. Next to Antonio, Scott was just as tough as their older brother. Being captain of the baseball team didn't stop him. Even though he wasn't there, they all had to watch their step. One wrong move and each of the five would be in big trouble. Reggie had to be careful of every move they made now.

"This is worse than what Antonio had expected," the oldest triplet thought aloud as he watched the news footage of his home. "Way worse."

* * *

**Vulgarity will go up a bit and a twist arrives in the next chapter. As well as some more explanation as to the "trial of North" deal here. Plans are also revealed. Sit tight and chill while I write!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to Liliana, Antonio, Jack and Aster on their little journey to who knows where!**

**But first, I dropped my iPad this week [on accident!] and the screen cracked a great deal. So typing on this thing has been tricky as well as reading. I'll do what I can though.**

**Now, how about we continue with the story? I have a few twists this time . . . .**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Tag!"

Jack laughed as Liliana tried to run ahead of him. Instead, Jack called a breeze through that knocked the girl on her back. She grunted at the fall as the sprite knelt next to her.

"Tag," he taunted, poking a cold finger to the center of her forehead.

Liliana gave a pout. "No fair,"" she grumbled. "You can't use your powers to do that."

"She's got a point man,"" Antonio agreed.

Jack scoffed. "You think I would use my powers to cheat?" he mock asked, receiving glares from Antonio and Bunny. "Whatever," Jack huffed indignantly.

Liliana roiled her eyes while her brother helped her up. Jack was got a scolding from the eighteen year old right after. Bunny was more concerned with their location. He looked up at a symbol on the ceiling of the tunnel. He remembered marking the street where the Bennett family lived, but not that fact that it could glow. But the symbol of Belief glowed a bright white above them.

"We're 'ere," the Easter Bunny announced.

Jack looked up intriguingly at the glowing writing.

"Where exactly is here?" Antonio asked.

"Jamie's house?" Jack asked the pooka. "How did we end up here?"

Bunny sighed. "Not sure mate. But that symbol is glowin' an' I wanna find out why."

The pooka was gone in a moment to the surface, leaving one immortal sprite and two mortal teens confused in the tunnel. Liliana noticed Jack staring intently at the symbol above their heads and moved next to him.

"You alright?" she asked cautiously.

Jack looked at her, clearly confused. "I'm not entirely sure."

Antonio watched them while they waited for the pooka's return wondering what was going on. Bunny returned after a few minutes, relief and confusion on his features.

"We're in the righ' spot," he finally said. "Le's head up."

He helped Liliana and Antonio through the hole, following after them while Jack flew up and landed next to them. They stared at the red two-story home in confusion. Antonio walked forward with Liliana and their two suitcases to the front door. Jack and Bunny stayed back.

Antonio rang the doorbell and the two siblings waited. The front door was opened a minute later by a brown-haired boy who looked about Antonio's age. He wore a dark blue beanie and a colorful striped jacket as well as blue jeans and red converse.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, somewhat politely.

Antonio cleared his throat. "We're looking for Caroline."

The boy studied them. "That's my mom. Who're you?"

"I'm Antonio. This is my sister, Liliana. We were told to come here."

The boy hesitated, but not before noticing Jack and Bunny not far away. "Come on in. I'll call my mom down."

The siblings followed him into the living room. The boy noticed their things and wondered what was going on. He led them to the sofa and called upstairs before sitting down across from them.

"Where are you guys from?" he asked quickly.

Antonio gave Liliana one look and she stayed silent. "Hasin."

The boy's eyes widened. "Hasin's been on the news!" he exclaimed, grabbing the remote.

Liliana hid behind her brother while Antonio scowled at the live image of his home being talked about.

"What was that yell for Jamie?" a woman asked from the stairs.

Jamie chuckled. "Which one?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "The first one."

"Sorry Mom," Jamie replied. This is Antonio and his sister Liliana. They're from Hasin."

Mrs. Bennett blinked. "Hasin? Who sent you here?"

Antonio gulped. "Our mother, Jannelle Perez."

A gasp echoed and three teens were left confused at the next sentence. "What happened to my sister?"

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Manny and Father Time blinked in surprise at North's outburst. Tooth flitted about uncomfortably, trying to process what she had heard. Mother Nature was the only being void of any expression, accept a hint of scolding.

Pitch was now trembling, chuckling nervously. "She doesn't know anything," he defended desperately. "She's only been a guardian for-"

"Fourteen years Kozmotis," Natureé interrupted. "And you used her fear to fuel your cause ten years ago. You knew a four year old's fear of her abusive, drunkard father would be the final step to create your fearlings. I remember it all."

Natureé could tell North was definitely ready to tear the Nightmare King's head off after hearing that. Tooth and Manny watched as Natureé stood her ground against their former enemy. Pitch was showing only fear as he waited for Mother Nature's verdict.

"It seems that I was mistaken for the first time in quite a few millennia," Mother Nature stated apologetically to the other three guardians. "But for now, Pitch will be detained in his usual dark lair of nightmares in the loneliest place in our universe, and a place that you would call home: a black hole."

Pitch stiffened, his own fear evident as he stared in horror at Mother Nature. In a moment, a snarl appeared and he faced Natureé. The future Mother Nature held her ground, her chin chin high in pride.

"You will pay for this," Pitch threatened.

"I plan to," Natureé responded boldly.

It didn't take long for Father Time to transport the Nightmare King to his new home while the remaining guardians accepted their leader's apologies. North was the most accepting of Pitch's punishment, though he wouldn't admit that aloud. The Christmas guardian believed his immortal enemy deserved it. But now, what would happen to him?

"What about Scott?" Tooth asked suddenly. "He's still resting at Santoff Clausen."

Natureé perked up at the mention of the boy while her mentor answered. "You are tend to him and return him quickly. We do not need another issue like this and will not keep him long. His brothers are already concerned enough."

The three guardians and Manny nodded.

"As for my apprentice," Mother Nature continued. "Your first assignment has been changed in its entirety. You will now protect the Perez children from the one they are forced to call Father. I will hear updates on their situation every week at the end of the week. Is that understood?"

Natureé nodded, barely able to speak. "Yes ma'am." She was more excited to see the boys than she had expected to be.

Father Time stepped forward. "I believe I am no longer needed," he spoke in his aged voice, suddenly aging backwards into a middle-aged man.

Mother Nature nodded curtly. "Our business here is finished my friend."

The older spirit gave a slow nod as he aged forward again. "Then we shall take our leave."

With that, both he and Mother Nature disappeared in a bright light that consumed the room for a brief second. When it had diminished, the guardians and Natureé were the only ones there. Soon enough, the guardians left. But Tooth stopped, facing the apprentice spirit.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked kindly.

Natureé smiled gratefully. "Of course. And I would like to check on Scott while I'm there."

North laughed heartily. "Is no problem! Boy is doing fine. Thanks to me!"

Natureé and Sandy rolled their eyes. "You only interfered," the young woman reminded. "And you're lucky I spoke when I did or else Pitch would be here instead of all of you."

"She has a point," Tooth replied sadly. "Without her help, we would be where Pitch is now."

Manny sighed, Sandy floating next to him. "I hate to say it, but they're both right. I think we should see Scott now."

All four agreed as they headed for Santoff Clausen.

* * *

**Hope you all remember the trial from one or two chapters back. Cause the second part is related to that.**

**And how'd ya like Jamie's entrance? Sophie will show up. I swear! Ya can't have Jamie without Sophie :) So I'll work on homework and ch21 while you guys wait!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Craziness to ensue soon. Plus a surprise twist, AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! {I'm into this again! :)}**

**So that twist happens here. Connect the dots and you win nothing! Sorry, just how it goes.**

**And just read to know what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"That's the last time I want to be there and near him," Scott groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Where the hell am I?" he asked, taking in his surroundings.

He was on a normal bed in a workshop-style room, only no workshop. There was a desk in the corner and the windows were crystal clear as fresh ice. Speaking of ice, he looked out the window to see snow covering wherever he was. Aurora Borealis flowed brightly overhead as well. Looking back into the room, Scott heard voices from outside the closed wooden door.

"He should be tended to before you barge in!" one voice, a female Scott distinguished, whispered harshly.

"Is no problem," the other said, sounding more authoritative, yet also not so in control. "Boy should be wake now anyway." The thick accent of the man made Scott's head hurt more than it should.

Scott groaned at the pain in his head, leaning on his knees and then the two from outside the door rushed in. The teen thought he was dreaming, but the pain told him otherwise. Standing in front of him were none other than Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy. He remembered what Jack and Sandy had explained about them, especially with the big guy. Scott tried to remain calm, but the pounding in his head told him to lie down and wait to process.

"How are you doing Scott?" Tooth asked.

Scott could barely look up. "Better than yesterday," he grunted. "Where am I?"

North laughed heartily, fists on his hips. "Santoff Clausen."

"Who the what now?" Scott asked confused.

Tooth rolled her eyes and faced Scott. "Santa's workshop."

"Oh. Why?"

Sandy and Manny waited outside the door as they overheard the Q&A with the boy. Both were concerned for him, but hid it well. Manny sighed heavily, receiving a worried glance from the guardian of dreams.

"He's only sixteen Sanderson," Manny explained. "He's young and had to endure the horrible man's wrath for his sister. If he should die young, I would've chosen "wrong place, wrong time," not "by Matthew's hand" instead."

Sandy nodded his agreement, images of Liliana appearing above his head.

"Yes, they should be there by now," the moon guardian answered. "We should let Scott know."

"Who's out there?" Scott asked, hearing his name. "No use in hiding. Let me see who you are!"

The first thing the two see is North holding Scott upright and handing him a cane to use. Then they notice Tooth preparing a medical concoction for the boy. Scott had a bitter look on, but gave in when he saw the medicine.

"You're brave to take that willingly," Manny stated, surprised as he watched Scott swallow the liquid quickly. "Not even Nicolas or Aster are that willing, let alone Jack."

Scott mustered a deep breath, feeling his ribs ache. "I've been through too much to be forced to take medicine. I give my life to protect my sister just as my brothers do. We've been sent to the E.R. multiple times and just went along with it to get out fast."

"Liliana means everything to you guys, doesn't she?" Tooth guessed, already knowing the answer.

"She's all we have left of our mother," Scott replied sadly. "I was only two. She was a newborn."

"Losing family is hard," North added. "Can be difficult to cope."

"You can say that again," Scott said rhetorically. "Now, when can I go home?"

"When we allow you to," Tooth smirked, receiving a groan from the teen.

* * *

The five remaining Perez boys waited for hours until Sandy appeared in the bedroom. They stayed as quiet as possible while Sandy came up with a way of escape for them. But he ran out of time when the door was forced open, policemen barging in. Reggie yelled at them for invading private property, ignoring Matthew who happened to be standing a foot away. The chief held up a search warrant and Reggie clenched his fists at his sides.

"Be my guest," the second oldest gritted.

With the room being searched, and Sandy left unseen by nonbelievers, the guardian was able to make a dreamsand ball that would make them all fall asleep. He launched it, the brothers ducking and avoiding the ball. The police were now snoring loudly, but Matthew was no where to be seen. They didn't care. Sandy made a transport big enough for them and the boys hopped on. The camera crews didn't notice the giant golden sand manta gliding above their heads.

But one person did.

He growled as the six disappeared into the late afternoon. His deal was broken anyway, his partner now trapped somewhere. The man's revenge was just warming up.

"I will stop you from protecting that precious girl," he growled menacingly in the sky. "You can count on that."

He patted the neck of the fearling he was mounted and they rode off in the opposite direction. The latest plot was more than afoot now.

* * *

**I think I'm enjoying the cliffhanger twists too much now. I have to update another story that was left at a MAJOR cliffhanger and I need to relieve the followers of their anxiety.**

**But this is just a thing I do. A month, a week, a day, and so far no one year gaps. I need to update! BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Since I have this and two other chapters ready to go, I think I'll upload most of that. But I have to update on another site as. So just be patient.**

**Now, you will be even more confused reading this chapter. But just relax and calmly piece the puzzle together. If you figure it out, say in the review or PM what your theory is.**

**But first, how about we read this one?**

* * *

Chapter 22

"You're our aunt?" Liliana asked in shock. "I didn't even know why we were coming here."

Caroline looked at Antonio. "Jamie, I need you to pick up your sister early. It's time we all had a talk."

"I think so," Antonio agreed, half glowering at the woman as Jamie walked out with his car keys.

The room was quiet, they could hear the car drive down the street and fade around the corner. A few more painful minutes of silence passed before Antonio cleared his throat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Caroline asked hopefully.

Both teens stayed quiet.

"How about a snack?"

Still no response.

"Is there an-"

"I'd rather wait until they get back for us to say anything," Antonio interrupted as politely as he could.

Liliana could tell he was holding back and gently touched his arm. A deep breath through the nose was his reply. Caroline Bennett stayed quiet as she leaned back a bit, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence. Nothing helped. Outside was just too quiet for mid-afternoon.

A car door shutting was their call back to their reality. Antonio had been staring at the floor, glowering while Liliana looked out the window and Caroline anxiously awaited for her children to return. A blonde girl, about Liliana's age, was the first to enter, noticing the two teens as she did. She nodded her acknowledgement and sat down next to her mother. Jamie followed her in shortly, shutting the front door and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Well," Jamie started uncomfortably. "We're all here now. Mom, would you tell us what's going on?"

Caroline sighed heavily. "Jamie, Sophie, I would like you to meet your cousins: Antonio and Liliana. I only heard about Antonio when he was born. You and him are the same age, Jamie. I remember how excited my sister was to have her first child the same time as me, her sister. We grew up in a... different kind of home. That's the easiest way to describe it. Jannelle and I were very close to each other as well as our fifteen siblings."

"FIFTEEN?!" all four teens echoed.

"Yes," Caroline confirmed, blinking a bit as she recomposed herself. "We were among the oldest. Pete was our oldest brother, but Violet was the oldest child. I was third oldest and Jannelle was a year younger than myself. But our father was hardly around after our youngest siblings, the twins, were born."

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Father was, well, away for 'work' most of the time. He didn't tell us about what he did until Jannelle and I were old enough, which meant she was eighteen by then. He mentioned how he had to travel all over the world, helping people. But he wasn't alone. These... people did what his job was. Jannelle was more interested in them than I was."

"What exactly did he do?" Liliana asked. Sophie waited patiently for her mother's answer.

"Well, technically you had to 'know' about him," Caroline explained carefully. "Not many did."

Antonio looked hard at the woman, piecing together the puzzle. "You mean people had to believe in him for him to really help them." It clearly wasn't a guess.

Caroline nodded her head, shocked. "Yes. But how did you know that?"

"Let's just say, we have a little experience with people like that," Antonio clarified.

Jamie studied the two. "Do you know _them_?" he asked, almost in code.

"_Them_?" Liliana asked puzzled. "I don't know who _they_ are."

Sophie lit up when she happened to glance at the window. She grabbed her brother's sleeve, catching his attention. Jamie looked out the window, smiling as he spotted his close friends that only he and his sister could see. Liliana caught where they were looking and grinned at seeing Jack standing next to Aster outside. Antonio didn't need to look, but gave a sideways glance. Caroline sighed as she looked at her hands.

"I think it would be obvious as to who he worked with," Caroline stated, catching all their attention. "You used to know who they were as you grew up."

All four instantly figured it out and gawked at the woman.

"You mean..." "He worked with..." "Grandpa knew..." "Mom was friends with..."

"Not entirely friends, but we knew them."

* * *

"I remember when the Sheila was jus' a tike," Aster chuckled as he watched them.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "Which one?" He already knew who he meant.

Both teen and pooka smiled when the teens saw them. Sophie and Jamie had grown a lot since Pitch tried to destroy the guardians ten years ago. Now, Jamie was a senior and Sophie a freshman. They were the same ages as Liliana and Antonio, only Sophie was a few months older as opposed to Jamie being a few weeks older. All four strongly believed in the guardians from their first meeting. Jamie especially.

"Wonder what's going on?" Jack asked when he saw them all stare at the woman.

Aster clenched his jaw, knowing what was going on. "We better join 'em," he stated. "They're gonna 'ave a bit of trouble believing this one."

Jack didn't say anything as he followed the pooka inside the house, entering through the front door. As soon as they walked in, Liliana and Jamie both stood quickly, but not advancing toward the winter sprite. Sophie smiled and went to hug her favorite pooka, Aster returning it. Antonio nodded at them both. Caroline looked up with sad eyes, but smiled at the pooka.

"Hello Aster," she greeted as she stood. "It's been a long time."

Aster nodded as the teens and Jack stared at them both. "Yes it has Carie. How ya been?"

* * *

**Focus was easy this time. Next few chapters will be showing the growing climax/conflict. They will confuse you, but that's what you do as a writer: confuse the readers to make them ask questions. I enjoy it too much.**

**Anyways! Post your theory if ya have one in the review box or PM and I'll let ya know if you're close!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

**Just a head's up as I will be busy with school and searching for a job this week. I will try my hardest to update again. But for now, I will give you another twist to confuse your already turmoiled minds.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! {a friend said I'm sounding like Matthew. How _dare_ they compare us!}**

**On to reading!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Fearlings circled the man as he stood at the globe in Pitch's lair. With the boogeyman incapacitated, he had no choice but to take over. The fearlings awaited orders, not daring to deny him. This man was just as, if not scarier than the boogeyman himself. He could give him a run for his nightmares. This man, this creature created fear millennia ago, long before the guardians were thought of. He was as old as Mother Nature and Father Time. Neither even knew of his existence. He stayed in the shadows. Hell, he created the shadows! Pitch had nothing on this creature.

His name, to dangerous to even think it. Those who knew of his existence deemed him the Nameless Shadow, Boogeyman's Nightmare, Mother Nature's Evil Twin, the list went on. But he usually went by Slit. But that story is too long to tell. For now, Slit was in charge of his own plot.

"Nemesis!" Slit bellowed into the darkness.

The fearling rushed forward, too scared to disobey. He neighed as calmly as possible to aware the creature of his presence.

"Scout out Burgess," he ordered. "I want to know the whereabouts and movements of those eight siblings. If any of them even so much as coughs, I want to know."

Nemesis neighed in response and led a select group of fearlings out of the lair toward Burgess. Once they were gone, Slit looked to the remaining fearlings as they lowered their heads from his gaze. He grabbed one around the neck, his dark teeth sharp as he took a large bite out of the screeching nightmare steed. The others remained still, silently hoping he was only hungry for one of them tonight.

The screeching died down after a minute and Slit licked his fingers in small satisfaction. "Ah, nothing like a good nightmare to darken the soul I wish I had." He turned away and lurked into the shadows, formulating his next move.

"Miss Natureé is quite an adversary from what I have heard from these nightmares," he thought aloud. "Maybe as an ally..." He pondered the thought. "But she is too close to the guardians. I would have to choose someone outside their circle. Maybe the other three seasons or a lesser holiday."

A nightmare rushed into the lair, whinnying frantically as he stopped before Slit. The evil creature smirked. He gestured for another nightmare to come forward and sent it along with the other to Santoff Clausen. He then sent to others to Tooth Palace, and another two toward the Warren.

"Now I will know what they are all up to."

* * *

**I decided to add more at the last minute cause it seemed a bit too short. Hope ya enjoyed!**

**Oh, and I have started RPing on deviantArt {Jonilug if interested} as well as have a poll on my profile. You'll understand why when ya see it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally finished another 2-parter. This is going back to the long chapters but I'm sure it won't be for long. Enjoy anyway since I have no other news!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Yetis were babbling, elves were running underfoot, egg golems were upset, eggs were scampering behind said golems, mini fairies buzzed about their mother, even dream sand was amuck.

Scott leaned on his cane and watched as the chaos ensued.

His brothers had arrived not five minutes ago and everything was already a disaster. The warren was pretty full now, but he had no clue why the elves even there in the first place. North had said they weren't really important and they caused trouble. Trouble, Scott could understand. But Jack Frost level mischief, they were lucky to not be frozen already. He relaxed upon seeing the guardians, but only a little.

"What is problem with this?" North bellowed confused.

Tooth sighed. "We can't have everyone here North," she explained. "I could barely figure out how to bring only my select fairies. They all want to meet the kids."

Baby Tooth suddenly appeared next to Scott and he smiled a bit. The mini tooth fairy smiled back and settled on his shoulder, snuggling into his still bruised neck.

"See what I mean?" Tooth pointed out with an exasperated sigh.

North smiled at the sight. "Seems boy has new friend. Jack might be jealous, da?"

Tooth rolled her eyes with a groan, turning to Manny and Sandy. "Help me!"

Sandy stayed next to the boys with a smirk. Manny, however, hung his head in fatigue. When he looked up, Scott wore a concerned expression.

"There is nothing to worry about Scott," the moon guardian reassured. "I've just had to deal with this for a few millennia already."

Scott grinned in amusement. "I feel for ya on that one."

That's when his brothers noticed him standing there. "Scott!" They rushed over, nearly running him over. Baby Tooth flew up before the impact. Just in time too since Scott was tackled to the floor.

"Ow..." Scott muttered slowly as he laid there.

Reggie chuckled in regret. "Sorry bro," he said, helping the baseball player up. "We just couldn't figure out what happened to ya."

"North got me out of there before any significant damage was done," he explained, rolling his shoulders to ease the pain, Sandy handing him the cane he dropped.

Tyler beamed. "You were saved by the guardians?" he asked excitedly.

Scott shrugged. "Just North. He almost got in trouble for it. But it was avoided thanks to a newer guardian."

His brothers looked at one another, trying to figure who he meant. Jack was currently with Aster, Liliana, and Antonio. It couldn't be him.

"She has been working with them for nearly fifteen years, from what I've heard," Scott explained, sensing their confusion. "She's really nice too."

All five of his brothers stared at him while Baby Tooth landed on his shoulder once she deemed it was safe again. Scott nearly burst out laughing at the looks they gave him, North and Sandy amused as well. Manny shook his head, chuckling to himself. But Tooth, she just watched silently as she sat next to an egg golem, leaning against it. She had a somewhat sorrowful look etching her features as she watched.

"Why didn't Sandy go instead?" she asked herself quietly. "Or even Liliana and Antonio come here? They wouldn't have to worry about anything. We would protect them."

Kyle overheard a bit of what the fairy was saying and slowly approached her. "Everything alright miss?"

Tooth almost jumped at his voice, but quickly composed herself. "Yes, everything's fine," she responded, rubbing her right arm nervously and barely looking him in the eye.

"You're not the only one here who's worried," Kyle reassured as he sat next to her. "I'm worried about my lil sis and big bro more than anything right now."

Tooth sighed. "I'm worried too. But more about...a friend, of mine."

Kyle smirked as he looked at her. "I'm guessing it's the rabbit." Tooth jumped, trying to deny it but only to receive a friendly laugh in reply. "It's alright. I kinda know what it's like to be in love and worry. I liked this girl at school, a lot. But she betrayed our trust. Not like we trusted her much anyway. But I know how being in love feels."

Tooth sighed, a small grin appearing. "Thanks Kyle."

The boy didn't flinch, only smiled. "They'll be fine. Promise."

Reggie and Derek noticed the sight and grinned to each other. "He moved on," Derek voiced.

"Doesn't look like it," Hunter argued quietly. "He's giving her advice."

The two stared at their usually negative brother in surprise. He had changed greatly in the last few days. Hunter had actually stepped up almost more than Reggie had. He ran head first into anything that dealt with Matthew or Liliana. He was protecting Liliana while she wasn't there.

* * *

"Looks like we're going to Burgess," Manny announced.

Everyone stared at the moon guardian.

Manny held up a letter in his hands. "Aster requests our presence at the lake immediately. And to bring Liliana's brothers."

The teens looked at one another, getting a bit excited. It had been almost two days, but they missed their big brother and little sister a great deal. They were lucky Mel hadn't noticed their absence yet, let alone Kalds and the school.

"Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped up from his spot on a nearby boulder.

North called for his reindeer and called everybody to board quickly. Once they were ready, a snow globe portal transported the four guardians and five boys, along with Baby Tooth to Burgess. In a moment, they were above the slowly freezing lake. Aster, Jack, the two Perez teens, and three others stood near the edge waiting. The three extra people surprised the group of ten.

Once landing on the dirt, the five Perez boys rushed to their two siblings. Antonio was tackled to the ground by four. Scott stayed standing, Baby Tooth still perched on his shoulder. Liliana laughed at her brothers but gasped as she looked at Scott.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she almost shrieked as she cautiously touched his shoulder.

Scott grimaced and sighed. "Matthew. But North saved me in time," he added when Liliana was about to burst into tears.

Liliana was still close to sobbing as she gently hugged the sixteen year old. "Doesn't matter. You were still hurt and I hate myself because of it."

Scott pushed her back, holding her at arm's length as he leaned on his cane. "You had to leave. There were no other options. We all knew that and I took a huge risk. You're safe and that's all that matters. Antonio is right beside you, but the rest of us would rather go through hell than deal with the bastard. He just wants you gone anyway. We made his job easier."

The fourteen year old looked up at her brother, a tear trailing down her cheek as she hugged him close. "Thank you Scott," she whispered.

Scott returned the hug as Baby Tooth chattered comforting sounds in the girl's ear. Jack watched as the two embraced, remembering what Antonio had said in the tunnel. He was so lost in his thoughts that Jamie was able sneak up on him.

"Hey!" Jack shouted at his first believer. "Not cool man."

Jamie could barely answer as he held his gut from laughing so hard. "Best reaction yet!" The boy kept laughing, now on the ground and almost crying.

Antonio found it comical, as did Aster and North. Tooth was ready to scold the boys, but couldn't bring herself to. They all laughed a bit more, each of them relaying the latest news from both groups as much as they could before they got to business.

* * *

**More of a reunion if ya ask me. But it's supposed to have two days since Antonio and Liliana left Hasin.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all! Been getting lazier lately and have been forgetting things. Please forgive. If not, I'm still sorry.**

**Anyways, ch 25 is here and 26 is in the works. I'm heading to different length territory with these things. This is somewhat short and 26 will be a bit longer. But I have more twists coming! Be on the lookout!**

**Now start reading!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Matthew was nowhere to be seen when the police officers finally awoke. It was early morning by then and camera crews, as well as Kalds and Mel, had arrived in the meantime. Kalds was already pissed that the boys weren't in school for almost two days while Antonio didn't even show up to Friday's game. Even if he was suspended from playing. It had been four days since then. Now the boys and their sister weren't attending classes. He didn't know hat to think of it.

Mel stood nearby as the two had a quiet conversation, unknown to any of the surrounding officers or press.

"I'll send out a search party," Mel suggested.

"No."

Mel stared at the principal. "I'm sorry?"

"They'll be back at some point," he answered. "Those eight can't hide forever."

"Look, I know you don't want anyone else figuring out what's going on, but-"

"You haven't figured out your friend yet, have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kalds chuckled. "We have been watching them for years. Dear old Rebecca gave us just the right amount of information all those years ago." He held up a bracelet, a small picture frame hanging on the chain. "She was a close, personal friend of Jannelle's after all. But Matthew knew more about his wife than she let on."

Mel grunted. "If you would just tell me where this is going..."

Another chuckle was her first response. "You'll figure it out yourself soon."

"Yeah right Dad," she replied, crossing her arms. "We tried to get her in the system and nothing worked. That's how you found me. And look how I turned out!"

"Over exaggerate much?" he asked sarcastically.

A chuckle sounded in the living room they stood in. The sound echoed for a moment before the source materialized almost out of thin air.

"I see nothing has changed Principal Kalds," the being voiced.

Kalds scowled. "Should I know you?"

"Considering where I am and that Matthew has vanished..." he smirked. "You should very well know me."

Mel stared hard at the man-creature-thing. "Who are you?"

"Slit Darkworm at your service," he answered with a bow, taking Mel's hand and placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I already know who you."

Mel blinked, her cheeks dusted pink. "O-okay."

Kalds glared. "You aren't needed."

"Save for the fact that I can scare those kids into running back here." Slit grinned sinisterly. "What would you say to that?" He held his hand out.

After a moment of hesitation, Kalds studied him as he took the hand. "A man of your word I hope."

"A nightmare of my word," he corrected.

Slit turned to Mel, winked, and then off he disappeared into the shadows. Mel stared at where he just was, blinking in disbelief as her lips twitched up.

"I swear you're dead if you fall for him!" Kalds warned her.

Mel rolled her eyes. "You're only my foster dad!"

The man shut up and went to speak with the chief of police. Mel crossed her arms proudly as she watched him leave.

"That's the only way I can silence him," she said to one in particular. "And why aren't you doing your job?"

"I have some time," he said to the social worker.

She turned around to face none other than Slit. He gave a wicked smile and she nearly lost it right there.

"If he ever found out, I'd be the dead one," Mel whispered.

"And I'll kill him for that."

Mel giggled silently until Kalds called for her. She inwardly groaned, but reluctantly left to see what her foster father wanted this time. Slit chuckled as she walked away.

* * *

**Do you ever shut up Jack? . . . . . Sorry guys. Jack's being a pain in my ass again. He tried to freeze Karlayia's wings! I'm gonna beat him for that one.**

**Hope this was good though. R&R. Tell me your theory. You know the deal!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Before you start reading: Natureé and Jack had completely different circumstances in how they were chosen. That is partly explained here. But will be further explained later on.**

**Now it's reveal time!**

* * *

Chapter 26

All eight Perez siblings were bored listening to North drone on about the situation. Even Antonio got tired of listening and laid back, nearly falling asleep. Manny had finally asked Sandy use some dream sand that would keep them awake. Luckily it was working, but hours had passed and they were all getting tired.

Jack groaned loudly at one point. "Can't we just go after Matthew and beat it out of him?"

Liliana slapped the sprite's shoulder. He yelped and sat up quickly, glaring icicles at the girl. He softened after a moment and apologized. The action took everyone by surprise.

"He's sensitive?!" Aster shouted in shock. "Since when?!"

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious Bunny?" She gestured to the girl.

Hunter was the only one to burst out laughing at that moment. "J-Jack...likes...Liliana!" The usually negative twin was nearly rolling on the floor.

Antonio was the only one of the other six who didn't try to attack the sprite. He actually pulled him out of the way and blocked his brothers' path. Jack stood defensively behind the eighteen year old.

"What up with them?" Jamie asked his youngest cousin.

Liliana sighed. "They've been protecting me for years. And now they believe your close friend over there is possibly in love with me. I don't even know what to think though." She leaned back on her hands while her brothers, minus Hunter, picked on the sprite.

Jamie chuckled. "He did always mention this one girl and how her life was difficult whenever he saw me."

She looked at her cousin. "Do you think it was me?"

"No one else it could've been," he said with a smirk.

Liliana blushed lightly, tucking away a loose strand of hair. "How often was this?"

"Almost every time he visited," Jamie answered, glancing at the scene the boys were making. "Sophie noticed first. But even then, he couldn't stop talking about her, or your, little features, especially the voice."

Liliana smiled as she looked at her hands. She was about to respond when Tyler shouted in surprise. Jack had 'accidently' frozen the younger triplet's feet to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Jack tried. "I was freaked out and you guys were trying to kill me and I just reacted and I'm sorry!"

Caroline stayed back as she listened to the young guardian she could barely see. But she kept her eyes on Natureé, who had arrived for the conversation. Caroline was trying to figure out why she looked similar to her late sister. Natureé scowled at the boys as they bickered back and forth. She finally couldn't stand it and sent seven vines at them, capturing and trapping each boy individually and keeping them off the ground. Antonio was the only one still standing.

Jack stared at the vine with shock. "How is it not freezing at my touch?" he asked, looking at Natureé.

"I'm more powerful than you Frost." Her tone sounded annoyed. "Simple as that."

Jack silenced himself while Liliana blinked in surprise. "What just happened?"

"Not really sure but that was cool!" Jamie exclaimed.

Sophie rolled her eyes from where she sat next to her favorite guardian. The pooka frowned at the sprite. Tooth and Sandy exchanged a look of 'whatever' while North just crossed his arms and gave the sprite a authoritatively questioning look.

"There's nothing to explain!" he shouted defensively.

Everyone pretty much stared at Jack, each having a question in mind. The one with the most questions, however, was not one of the Perez kids. It was Caroline. The Bennett mother was still piecing things together until this situation happened. It confused her a great deal.

"Who exactly are you?" Caroline finally asked the sprite.

All stares turned to her.

"Uh..." Jack was pretty much lost.

"I grew up knowing the guardians, but you and Natureé are two i have never seen before." The mother studied him. "Why is that?"

"I've been around for over three centuries, but barely became a guardian ten years ago," Jack answered. "Your son is my first believer."

Jamie smiled with pride when his mother looked at him. "It is true!"

Natureé cleared her throat. "I was personally hand chosen by Mother Nature herself to be her apprentice after my...death," she explained. "And that was nearly fifteen years ago."

"Why the hesitation?" Liliana asked.

The nature spirit sighed. "Because I was murdered."

* * *

**Focusing on the family lately has done wonders! But Slit and the others will return soon. Plus more confusion.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I think these are just more words, but I'm leading up to a cliche that I don't want. This was supposed to be worded different. It came out like this.**

**Please read and review. Tell me if I can fix anything to make it sound more original. But also let me know how this sounded as it is.**

**Read now. Talk later.**

* * *

Chapter 27

_Because I was murdered._

That single sentence echoed through everyone's heads for five minutes. Antonio and Caroline had both nearly passed out from the answer.

"Mom was murdered though!" Hunter exclaimed to his lightheaded brother. "Around the same time!"

Caroline sat down on the grass, trying to cram this piece into her already messed up puzzle of information. "But then, she could be..." She shook her head. "It would make sense, but I'm not jumping to conclusions."

"But if she is?" Liliana said, facing the spirit that hadn't yet released her brothers and Jack.

"Forget about that," Jamie grumbled. "She's here and has a few answers. Isn't that all that matters at this point?"

"Jamie's right mates an' sheilas," Aster added. "We got 'nough on our minds as it is. North?"

The Cossack nodded and brought out the necklace Manny had shown him. "Should be important now."

Natureé dropped the seven boys immediately at seeing the necklace in North's hands. "Where did you get that?"

Caroline looked up at hearing her voice. The mother's eyes went wide at seeing the object. "It couldn't be what I think it is...is it?"

She received strange looks from her two kids as well as Natureé and Antonio.

Manny gently took the necklace from North. "Are you ready for the truth?" he asked Liliana.

The youngest Perez nodded slowly, her eyes locked on the dark sapphire attached to a golden chain. It was the most intricate gem she had ever seen. And she had seen very little jewelry in her life.

"We received this from a dear friend of ours," Manny explained. "She enchanted it to keep any who wore it immortal. But, only if you were related to her."

"The woman who wore it was a close friend," Tooth added. "She was known as the Guardian of light. I remember her quite well."

"What does this have to do with me?" Liliana asked, both confused and in awe.

Manny smiled reassuringly. "I believe you might be-"

"That's my mother's necklace!" Natureé and Caroline exclaimed simultaneously. They stared at each other. "Your mother?"

Caroline went wide-eyed. "Jannelle!" she squealed, running to hug her. "You're alive!"

Natureé was nearly hyperventilating from the surprise. "Caroline! I missed you so much!" She hugged her sister close, smiling wildly at the familiar feeling.

Jannelle suddenly went wide-eyed and looked at the ten mortal teens. Each were gawking at them. Hunter's mouth probably went through the floor from the shock.

"M-mom?" Antonio tried nervously. "Is that really you?"

Jannelle didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her oldest son. "I am so proud of you Nio," she whispered.

Antonio broke down in her arms, tears soaking her leaf-woven dress. She gently stroked his dark brown hair and whispered soothing words to him.

"B-b-but you d-died!" he sobbed.

Jannelle smiled. "I was merely reborn and chosen by Manny and Mother Nature. I've been watching over you, but I couldn't interact like I wished I could."

Tears streamed down Antonio's face as he held his mother. "C-couldn't you have s-s-sent a m-message sooner?"

"It was too late when I finally had one," she answered, looking at her other sons and Liliana. "Years pass like a week in this life when you're kept busy."

Antonio finally moved back, letting go. Jannelle smiled, laying a hand on his cheek and wiping away a few tears. "I am still proud of you."

* * *

Liliana hesitantly stepped forward. "Mom, I wish I could've known you better."

Jannelle held her tears the best she could. "I wish I could've watched you grow up with your brothers. You became a beautiful young woman...my daughter."

The girl started crying and wrapped her arms around Jannelle's waist. Jannelle returned the hug, reveling in the feeling of a hug she had always wished to know. After a moment, Jannelle pulled Antonio in and gestured for the other six to join. The boys rushed to the trio, not letting go as they huddled together.

Manny smiled at the sight. "I wasn't expecting this, but it is a genuine sight to see."

The five guardians nodded their agreement. Jack especially enjoyed the spectacle. The sprite wondered if his family would have been the same if he did return to them.

If that was ever an option for me.

He shook the feeling away and looked at the floor. He tried making frost patterns in the soft grass to busy himself. Winter was getting closer after all. He was taken from thoughts when he heard Liliana's laughter. She was so happy. He liked seeing her happy.

"As I was trying to say," Manny interrupted guiltily. "It seems Liliana truly is related to Cirenth. This necklace will make you immortal and you will outlive Matthew with its help."

Liliana lit up at the explanation.

"That necklace is key to my immortality darling," a female voice interrupted from the shadows.

"Yes my dear," a second, more masculine voice confirmed. "You will be my true Nightmare queen!" The male appeared out of the shadows, a sinister glee about him as his dark presence gave an eerie feel to the forest and lake.

"And oh how I would enjoy that!" The woman followed him out, dressed in only black and wearing a dark gray sash.

"Mel?!" the Perez brothers shouted.

* * *

**I hate cliches and try my hardest to stay away from them. Not easy. But hero won't get the girl this time, I can say that much. Or heroine won't get the guy. Either way works.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**For some reason, my stats reader either isn't working right, or I just haven't got a single view all day, on anything. If anyone else is having this problem, I don't know what to say. *shrugs* They should fix it soon or whatever.**

**Anywho's! Before you read, this chapter is centered entirely around one character. You'll figure it out fast. But a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of backstory is about to be revealed. So keep your heads straight, socks on, and try not to explode from the crazy. I promise this will tie a couple things together. But I regret to say there is more confusion. Please sit tight. The next chapter will be worse with the confusion.**

**Now just read!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Kalds laughed. "Good job Perez. We almost had her."

Matthew sat in silenceon his sofa, staring at the ground. He had cleaned up entirely, even shaving his scraggly beard off and trimming his hair to a considerate length. His clothes looked brand new.

"Aren't you going to celebrate?" Kalds asked.

"Nothin' to celebrate,' Matthew answered, monotone.

Kalds shrugged and walked out of the room. Once the principal was gone, Matthew looked at an object on the table. It was picture frame that sat face down, heavy dust coating it. He reached over and lifted it up. The image made a tear trail down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

The frame held an image of a bride and groom holding each other, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and their foreheads touching. It was dated December 18, 1994. The bride wore an exquisite long sleeve, lace gown and held a white rosé and lavender azalea bouquet. Her thin veil hid her dark auburn hair as it flowed underneath. The groom had dark hair and was wearing a traditional black tuxedo. Looking close enough, a person could see his lavender necktie with the white vest. The background was the snowy hills in Burgess, a frozen lake nearby.

Matthew remembered it well. It was his wedding day after all. He and Jannelle had decided on her home town and held the ceremony in the woods. She had always been fascinated by the lake. He smiled a tiny bit when he remembered her saying it had a mystical feeling about it. He felt that mystical feeling whenever they were there. They had many dates there. He thought maybe that was why. But after their first son was born, and they took him there to meet his aunt and cousin, he felt it again. There was something about that lake and he couldn't figure it out. He gave up when they couldn't go back the following year. Jannelle had had triplet boys and the lake was forgotten.

Thinking about it now, Matthew finally realized he had made the worst mistake and descision of his life. Jannelle was perfect in every way. He was furious for no reason. A daughter was something he needed in his life. He loved his seven boys, but he secretly wanted a daughter, never realizing until too late. He had cried himself to sleep every day for a month after the incident.

"Why did I do that?" he asked aloud. "Why did I let my anger blind me? Our life was perfect and I had to go and ruin it. I'm so sorry Jannelle."

"I always hated pity."

Matthew jumped, almost slamming the picture down, and looked at the hallway to see a dark figure. "Who are you?" He didn't care if his voice cracked from his emotions.

"Just someone who can take you to your daughter." The figure moved forward, revealing a tall, gray-skinned, yellow eyed, dark spiky haired figure in black robes. "I know the feeling, believe me." His tone was sympathetic.

"I don't trust strangers." Matthew reached for a knife he kept in his pocket. "So fuck off."

He looked hurt. "Is that any way to treat your old friend?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "You're no friend of mine."

"You must have forgotten. Jannelle had that affect, much like her mother."

"How do you know her mother?" he growled between gritted teeth.

The figure grinned. "I used to know her. She was very sweet, compassionate, everyone who met her loved her. She was most proud of Jannelle and Caroline. They were meant to follow in her footsteps."

Matthew didn't believe him for a second. "Why are you here?"

He walked around the room, stopped at the picture frame Matthew was looking at not five minutes earlier."Your dear daughter and smartass sons are fine. But they're about to fight a battle they can't hope to win. Their father is needed now."

Matthew doubted the man a great deal, but he owed his kids for the way he treated them. He was lost at the moment. It wasn't like he was going to show weakness around this guy though. He didn't know him in first place!

"It's your choice after all. I lost my daughter and wish I had saved her in time."

His doubt didn't waver. /This guy's a maniac!/ "I'm not doing anything. Why should I trust you?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Why should I?"

"Why because we were the best of friends when we met!"

Matthew glared. "I was never friends with a creature like you."

"You believed in me as a child," he explained. "How else would you see me now? You couldn't have forgotten already?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Matthew screamed as he threw his knife, the blade grazing the being's shoulder and hitting the mirror dead center.

The creature looked at his arm. "Huh, black sand does bleed out. And your aim has improved over the years. Even for playing the drunkard bastard of a father you are."

Another shout and the creature disappeared into the shadows. It was clear he had struck a nerve. Matthew tore his knife out of the now broken mirror, letting the shards fall onto the mantle and fireplace. Before putting it away, he stared at the blade. His heart ached with new pain as he thought of Jannelle.

After he killed her in a blind rage, he took to drinking, forgetting about his kids for three years. By then, he realized he had a daughter and wanted to make up for not being there like he should have been, but Jannelle's friend took his place. He threatened her and she left. The boys had taken over protecting her since then. He fell into a long, deep depression at that moment. His own boys were afraid to leave their sister alone around him. It was obvious. Antonio had stayed by her side and took her to school with him until she was old enough to be in her own class.

"Why did I do that?" Matthew had always asked himself. "She needed her mother."

He walked up to his room and fell into the chair at his desk. Old documents were strewn across the entirety of the room. He opened a drawer on the desk, pulling out an average storage folder. Shoving empty beer bottles onto the floor, he laid it on the desk and opened the folder. Inside was a single letter. It was addressed to him from Jannelle, dated the day he supposed was when Liliana was born. He was extremely sober when he had found it three years after the incident, wondering what it was. The paper appeared to have been folded only once, the once-there creases flat. He read it again and again, no matter what he felt each time. It was usually heartbreak and regret over his actions. This time, he needed something else...

* * *

_Matthew,_

_I am so happy with our life. We have seven boys and now have a girl. She's so beautiful. But I don't know how you will react to seeing her. You never said, but I can tell you only wanted sons. I can honestly say that I'm scared at what you will do or say. But as I sit here in bed, holding our daughter, who was born barely two hours ago, and writing this letter, I do fear for her. Rebecca says the same. She helped me through childbirth this time since you couldn't be home. But she thinks you will try to harm her. I think you will only yell at me and forget. However, that shouldn't matter, right? I'm not entirely sure._

_Antonio came in not long after she arrived. He took a liking to her immediately. He is sleeping next to me on the bed now, his baby sister right next to him. He is only four and already protects his siblings with such an amazing love. I don't know about you, but I am very proud of him._

_I know you'll be home from Venezuela before I can send this, but I feel I should tell you all of this. I can't send anything to my family since I don't know where they are or what they are doing. My sister, Caroline, you know her. She would love to meet her first niece from me. I wonder how her son is doing sometimes. He is your nephew as well after all. I do wonder sometimes if she ever had another child. It would be thrilling to know._

_Anyway, I want you to know all of this in case I fall asleep before you get home. The boys miss their father and I miss my husband. I love you dear, and please know that I love our daughter. I hope you do too._

_Oh, and before I forget to mention, her name is Liliana. She is the most beautiful darling you will ever see._

_See you soon honey. I love you._

_Forever faithful,_

_Jannelle_

* * *

His heart broke, just like always. But he also felt like he needed to do something. Liliana was his only daughter and he wished he had appreciated her birth instead of reacting like the asshole he was. Jannelle didn't deserve that. None of his children deserved it either. When Antonio had hidden in a closet, he didn't go after him. He ran out of the house and to a bar, acting like he was a common hitman that needed a drink after a completed gig. It ate through his entire being every day that he just walked away. When he returned home the next day, completely intoxicated, he locked himself in his room and cried over his now miserable life. He didn't even know his kids were in Rebecca's home next door, not that he cared at that point anyway. It went like that for three years.

"It's all my fault," he finally said aloud in the quiet, empty house. "I deserve whatever happens to me. But I want to apologize. Liliana deserves that much." He carefully put the letter away and threw away every single beer bottle. "They all do."

Matthew didn't know what happened, but he felt a huge change at that moment. He threw out the last bottle and sighed with relief. He hadn't felt that relieved in a long time. He didn't smile or grin, but knew he would soon. He rushed into Antonio's room, grabbing the boy's keys, and running to the garage. The eighteen year old's secret emergency motorcycle sat covered in the corner, waiting to be ridden.

"He's not gonna forgive me for this," Matthew muttered to himself. "Not that I deserve it anyway."

He tore off the cover and put the key in the ignition, hearing the engine purr. Not caring all that much, Matthew threw on the helmet and opened the garage, taking off as soon as he could.

"Burgess, it's been a long time."

"Indeed it has," a voice whispered in the wind, never close to reaching Matthew's ears. The owner of the voice smirked as he stood in the shadows. "I knew you'd go back someday. Caroline will be so happy to see you again."

* * *

**Told ya it would be confusing.**

**Bonus points for whoever guesses the mystery figure's relation to Matthew!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Finished a somewhat lacking chapter. I am horrible at fight scenes. So bare with me. A twist in this one and I wanted to speed up. Next chapter skips a lot. So I will expect confusion. Sorry guys. Everything will come together though, soon.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Aster stared as if in a daze. He had never seen the boy show so much power. It was like he just released three hundred years worth of frustration on the evil creature. The pooka stood frozen on the spot, boomerang hanging loosely in his paw. He took a glance at the others to find expressions of awe and confusion. Jack was staring wide-eyed as he held his staff low at his thighs.

"How did..." Liliana trailed off as she stared at the boy who displayed the immense power.

The only person breathing hard was Antonio. The eighteen year old stood where he was, his body shaking with pure confusion and shock. He stared at his hands.

"I...don't know," he finally answered.

A dark chuckle echoed. "Bravo Antonio!" Slit mocked as he stood and dusted himself off. "Although, I expected the girl to harness that power instead. I suppose I was mistaken."  
Slit had barely taken another step as Antonio and Jack moved in front of the girl.

"We will discuss later," North ordered. "After your capture." The bandit raised his his sabers.

Tooth and Sandy followed suit. Natureé stood ready, arms poised to call anything for the inevitable attack. Aster finally came out of his daze, ready on the offensive. Six Perez brothers stayed hidden with the Bennetts, not wanting to get in the way. Antonio was the only one of them fighting. Even Liliana was out there! But, of course, no one was crazy with the idea of her fighting.

"And how, praytell, do you expect to do that?" Slit countered wickedly.

North couldn't answer, but he didn't have to. Out of nowhere, a barrage of common pigeons attacked Slit. More confusion appeared on the Guardians' faces.

"What the hell?" Liliana exclaimed.

She stared in shock as did Natureé. Everyone looked the nature spirit and she shrugged.  
"I didn't summon them." She watched the city-dwelling birds flocking the screaming Slit.  
"Then who did?" Tooth asked just before a stone bird hit Aster square in the chest. The pooka landed hard on his back with a loud grunt.

"Aster!" Tooth shrieked in slight panic, flitting to his side. "Are you okay?"

He groaned, but nodded weakly. "Ches' aches though. Felt like a train."

"How would you know that feeling?" Jack insensitively asked, earning a slap on the head from Antonio.

The eighteen year old rolled his eyes. He looked back at Aster when Tooth gasped sharply. The pooka had a large, obscure dent in chest from the rock object that hit him. And it was bleeding.

Aster seethed at the pain and stayed lying down on his back. "Ah've been through worse, but this is quite a doozy."

"You're staying put," Tooth ordered. "I'll make sure it doesn't get worse, but you're not moving a muscle."

The pooka smiled gratefully and relaxed where he was, Liliana noticing his expression. However, she also noted the subtle twinkle in his eyes when he looked at the fairy.

"We'll keep him back as much as we can," Antonio reassured in a commanding tone. "Tooth, I'll call if we're desperate."

The fairy nodded and hurriedly tended to Aster. Natureé was still trying to figure the pigeon situation when the rest turned back around. Most of the birds had been turned to stone or had flown away. Slit stood there, holding a single, limp pigeon around the neck. His eyes were glowing bright violet with rage.

"Who. Did. This." he gritted at them. "WHO!"

No one said a word, unable to explain.

Mel held a look of disappointment over the dark creature as she stood a ways away. She hated Burgess. She knew about the legends and stories of the place being peaceful, but hated it anyway. Slit was her ticket to immortality, but also her path to get rid of the town for good.

"I think it was the girl," Mel finally said, her tone sinister. "She seems suspicious enough and fits your description very surely. It must have been her."

Slit stood straight, eyeing the fourteen year old. "She also seems to hold a similar appearance to Miss Nature over here, doesn't she?"

"That's what I was thinking!" Mel exclaimed in a mocking tone aimed at the guardians. "The hair, the eyes, the way she holds herself, it's all there!"

Liliana and Natureé exchanged a worried glance. Antonio snarled and Jack held his staff threateningly as did North and Sandy with their weapons. Slit summoned a few shadows to circle Natureé and Liliana. The two were back to back in the middle of a dark shadow vortex in a matter of seconds.

"Lily!" Antonio yelled, extending his hand toward them. A blast of orange power erupted and destroyed half of the vortex.

Liliana turned to her oldest brother. "Do it again! Please Antonio!"

"Listen to her!" Natureé added. "It might work."

Antonio just pointed his hand. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. He began to panic. "It won't work!"

Jack moved behind him. "Focus on them. I think it works through emotions."

Slit laughed maniacally while Mel leaned on his arm, smirking with evil delight. Antonio looked at his mother and sister, aiming his hand at the shadows. Another orange light appeared and it shot at the shadows. The energy was brighter this time. Slit panicked as the vortex diminished, leaving his prey out in the open. He changed tactics and sent an army of fearlings directly at Natureé. Liliana only reacted, but not soon enough. Antonio couldn't react fast enough either. Both siblings thought time had slowed down as Natureé was hit dead on the chest and knocked backwards through the air. Jack sent an icy jolt at Slit and Mel, both escaping as Natureé hit the ground. She was unconscious from the hit, barely breathing.

"Mom!" Liliana and Antonio shouted in fear.

Antonio held his sister close while North, Sandy, and Jack went after the two creatures. Tooth and Bunny both held somber looks. The others peeked out of their hiding places. One person stayed out of eyesight as he watched the scene before him.

"Jannelle. I'm sorry..."

* * *

**JUST BARE WITH ME ON THIS REALLY IT WILL MAKE SENSE SOON**


	30. Chapter 30

**YAY! All done with 30 and honestly it's emotional and sounds a bit rushed. Sorry for that, but I wrote it in ten minutes without really stopping. And f-bomb is dropped once.**

**Now, I warned you all about confusion. It will be major and a few questions will be answered. But I promise everything will tie together soon. This isn't very easy you know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30

"Hey sis," Antonio greeted as he walked into the bedroom. "How ya doing?"

Liliana sat at her desk, a picture frame in her hand. She didn't respond.

"I know it's been a while, but you can relax a bit," he tried to reassure as he sat on the bed across from her. "Everything's going to be fine. I know I'd be nervous if I were in your shoes." The oldest Perez laid a reassuring hand on her leg. "Just relax."

She scoffed sarcastically. "As if. You'd still be a nervous wreck in my position. Plus, how long has it been since everything happened?" She looked at him, smirking. "Too much has changed since then."

"Exactly. And you don't need to worry. Also, Jack's been worried about ya."

The girl sighed. "I know. He hasn't really let me out of his sight lately. But I'm really scared right now. All these doubtful questions running through my head, and the fact about me and Jack, and the whole immortal deal." She touched the necklace around her neck, fiddling with the sapphire charm. "I wish I could just talk to Grandma or Mom, but I've put all my trust in you."

Antonio looked at the floor, sighing as he looked back up. "I know. But look at who else you have. The Guardians have been willing for years to help. Even our brothers. And now our aunt and cousins? That's a huge deal! I promise I'll still be there, but you're immortal now, not me."

"Only with the necklace," she reminded. "And only because I'm rela-because we're related to Cienth."

"Yeah," Antonio agreed. "Because of Grandma." He then carefully repositioned himself and brought his sister over to the bed. She obliged and sat next to him, his arms wrapping around comfortingly. "I may not know how scared you are, and will never know the feeling, but you know that there are more than enough people here that will support you. They're ready no matter what to be at your side through anything."

Liliana laid her head on his shoulder. "I know, but I'm just nervous about who knows what about-"

"Lily!" Jack called as he ran to the doorway. "There you are! Someone's here to see you." The girl's eyes lit up and she rushed downstairs, knowing who it was. "But someone is with them and she's already gone."

Antonio laughed, clapping the sprite on the back. "Who's here?"

Jack sighed heavily. "Natureé. But she was followed b..."

Antonio ran downstairs before Jack could finish. He nearly tripped on the last step when he saw his sister and mother embracing. He was chuckling and crying. "Mom!"

Natureé looked up and smiled, her eyes shining brightly despite the scar along her left temple and cheek. "Antonio, I see you're still being over-" Antonio glomped her. "-protective," she finished, laughing a bit and hugging him back.

"Where have been?" Liliana asked eagerly. "I wanna know everything."

Natureé laughed when her oldest son released her. "Well, the year after everything with Slit, I was sent to guard pitch for a while. That black whole is nasty scary. But Pitch was taking his punishment well. I asked him straight out why. He answered by saying he deserved every bit of his torment. Lily, he used your fear to fuel the last of his revenge. It made him more powerful."

"Then he does deserve it," Antonio realized but blinked. "It's like someone else who does."

"But you know he won't-"

"Won't accept one moment of it," a voice interrupted.

Liliana gasped at the sight before her. It wasn't the usual sight she had grown to hate, but a sight of someone who had turned around and had his own reasons to. After releasing his mother, Antonio didn't know whether to bring back his hatred or to feel sorry. Natureé, however, changed her form into Jannelle and faced the intruder.

"What are you doing here Matthew?" she asked calmly.

Matthew stayed completely calm. "I came to see my daughter. And apologize."

"You're too late for that," Antonio defended. "It's been years since you cared for even your sons."

"I know," Matthew answered plainly, hiding his emotion. "But I wanted to be a part of the new chapter in her life. I wanted to apologize and be accepted as her father. And to be forgiven by my wife, who I killed in a blind rage. Both meant everything to me, but I realized too late for one."

Jannelle stayed the same, only watching him. "I know you never tried."

The man kept a blank look on his face, though his eyes showed every emotion. "The alcohol appeared the moment I regretted everything. That was five minutes of trying to process the scene I made. I couldn't bring myself to remember what I still had until three years later. That's why I'm apologizing. I wasn't there because I was too depressed to even try to care. I was a fucking idiot for doing that and drowning myself in beer for so long."

Antonio scowled. "There's something else."

Matthew sighed this time. "Yes. Kalds found me and took advantage of my state. He knew everything. It was him who decided to make you believe you could protect her 24/7. He told the faculty not to ask questions. But his daughter, tried to break you all up."

"Mel was his daughter?!" Antonio yelled. "But she was with Slit! I don't believe you for a second!"

"And I wouldn't blame you," Matthew continued. "I knew Pitch as a child. He always told me of his nightmare and explained how terrifying he was. Why Mel would join him, I don't know. But I understand fear because I knew the Boogeyman."

"Pitch has done enough to the a guardians in the past. But I think I can let this slide," Natureé stated. "He deserves one break."

"It's been six years since Slit's attack!" Antonio reminded them. "And you want to forget what Pitch did?"

"I think they're right," Liliana agreed. "It's been long enough and I really just want to move."

Jack finally came downstairs and moved next to Liliana, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling. "I'm with Lily on this one."

"Shut up Frost," she teased.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Frost," he replied, side-hugging her.

Matthew looked hard at the sprite and crossed his arms. "Step away from my daughter young man." Jack and Liliana tensed. "This instant."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "I guess he's serious."

Jannelle smiled. "I forgive him. But we need to explain a few things."

"Especially one crucial detail," Liliana added and placed a hand on her small bump of a stomach, smiling brightly.

Jannelle smiled proudly. Antonio shrugged and glared at Jack. The sprite got defensive and threatened an ice storm in the twenty-four year old's room. Matthew stared in shock at his daughter.

"I really do apologize sweetie," the man said.

Liliana gasped. "You...never called me that before."

"I'm sorry about everything," he said again. "I want to be a part of this."

Jack hesitantly released his wife to Matthew. Liliana searched his eyes for any reason to doubt him, finding none whatsoever. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Matthew nodded. Liliana wrapped her arms around him, a few tears escaping. "Please stay..." she whispered. "Please..."

He hugged her as tightly as he wanted, trying not to hurt her. "I promise. I want to be here."

* * *

**Can someone tell me if this works? I'm confusing myself here!**


	31. Side not for questions

**If anyone is confused, I'm posting this. Not a chapter. A side note.**

**Chapter 30 takes place 6 years later and yes, Liliana & Jack are a thing. Okay, they're married. Lily is twenty, pregs and wears the necklace more often than she currently needs. Natureé is fine. She has a scar that has to do with the big fight. The boys -minus Antonio- now have their own lives. Lily and Antonio train with their mother now in Burgess. Jack stays there when he's on break to be with his wife.**

**Matthew changed a long time ago. He was just depressed and took to alcohol. Kalds and Mel were arrested when they were found. Slit is still out there. The Guardians are keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of him.**

**Now, the Bennetts. Jamie and Sophie both attend college. I will get to that later. Caroline works with the Guardians. More details later.**

**Thats pretty much it. Post a question below and I'll update this side note if it's related. Thanks guys!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Super long today and in four parts. Please enjoy the randomness that is the Perez family! Not many spoilers abut just be ready for random weirdness and brotherly antics.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Jamie threw the snowball at Hunter, hard. Hunter fell back into a giant mound of snow. Tyler and Kyle laughed. Reggie threw a snowball at Jamie, causing the Bennett boy to stumble a bit. Jamie smirked and grabbed another ball. Before he could throw, Jamie was hit again on the head. He turned to the source to find Sophie and Derek standing next to each other.

"When did we start pairing off?" Jamie asked, gesturing toward his sister and Derek.

Derek shrugged. "She may be tougher than Lily, but we teamed up for a reason."

Scott burst out laughing. "You miss Lily!" he shouted.

"Pfft! No!" Derek lied. "I just thought I should team up with Sophie to give her a fair advantage."

"You miss Lily don't ya?" Tyler asked.

Derek slumped. "Yes," he grumbled.

Sophie giggled, rolling her eyes. "Does big bwother miss his wittle sister?" she baby-talked.

"Shut up already," Derek gritted.

Reggie rolled his eyes and threw his ammunition at the third oldest Perez.

"Hey!" Derek protested after falling on his face.

"You're twenty-three. Suck it up," Tyler said with a laugh.

* * *

"So you're a cheerleader?" Scott asked.

Sophie shrugged. "High school and college. I attend the local university."

"On break is what I'm guessing."

"Correct a mundo."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"How'd ya tell? The cheer thing I mean."

"I'm a baseball player. Plus we have a wrestler, soccer player and football QB in our family."

"Jamie plays hockey."

"Lemme guess, Jack helps him practice."

"You're on a roll!"

"Meh, just lucky I guess."

"As if! You should be a detective."

"Not what I want."

"Then what?"

"Social worker or MLB."

"Can ya do both?"

"Doubt it."

"Could always try."

"I could. But I won't."

"You're going to."

"Ya can't make me."

"Our moms can."

"Fine. You win."

"Yes!"

"Guys!" Jamie called from across the way. "We're heading to Liliana and Antonio's in a bit. Mom wants us all ready to go."

Scott sighed. "Let's get going. Antonio's always mad when we're late."

Sophie chuckled. "Only in the last few years."

"Move it you two," Reggie nagged. "Slower than a sloth I swear."

Scott pinched Reggie's arm out of annoyance. "And you deserve it. Twenty-three and still haven't grown up."

"You're twenty-two so shut it!" Reggie argued poorly.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Mom! Are we ready to go yet? I'm ready to see the only other girl in the family right now."

Caroline walked down the stairs to find her son and six nephews going at each other's throats once again. "Boys! How many times to I have to tell you?" She scowled at their downcast expressions. "Wait until you see Jack to start fighting."

"NO!"

"Nice going Mom. Think I lost my hearing again," Sophie jabbed as she tested her ears for millionth time that month.

"Sorry honey," Caroline said apologetically. "But I use Jack to my advantage."

Sophie rolled her eyes and walked out to the car. "Shotgun!"

"Really?" "Was that really necessary?" "Oh come on!" "Not cool." "Life sucks today." "Do any of you ever stop complaining?" "No."

Jamie humphed and climbed into the back of the ten-seater van. The Bennett boy sat between Derek and Hunter with a huff. Hunter elbowed his cousin and snickered.

"Mad you'll miss your girlfriend?" he jeered.

Jamie glared at the former negative twin. "Pele isn't my girlfriend," he gritted.

"That's what ya say, but ya don't mean it." Hunter smirked.

"Yes. I actually do mean it." Jamie argued. "Pele and I are only friends and agreed to stay that way."

Caroline started the car and started driving toward their destination. "This is going to be a long drive..."

* * *

Another slap on the arm echoed through the car.

"I never said that!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you're a douche!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry." six male voices muttered.

The car was quiet again. It was too silent for the family. Ever since Caroline had taken in six of her nephews, she thought they would stop fighting. She was far away from what really happened. They all still had protective instincts around Sophie, but not around each other. She began to wonder if they even protected Liliana or if it was all Antonio. They didn't even know how their mother died.

"Sophie, you didn't need to yell."

"Sorry Mom, but it was necessary," the girl answered. "I just want to be there already."

Caroline smiled. "It's been an hour. They're just around one more corner."

Sophie lit up. "Finally!" she exasperated.

The boys looked at her. "Girls," they all muttered in unison.

One warning of a fist, and a slip of the finger, and all six boys shut up for the last block. Sophie eagerly watched out her window for the familiar house. Caroline smiled at her daughter's excitement to see the two immortal spirits of the family.

Antonio sat on the front, watching as the van pull up. He smiled and waved as his brothers, cousins and aunt walked up.

"What's up guys?" the oldest asked, high-diving his brothers and Jamie.

Caroline gave him a hug. "Not much," Sophie answered when it was her turn. "Just here for a surprise visit."

"Surprise!" the boys all yelled.

Antonio laughed. "Well, there's a lot of surprises today. Come on in and we'll explain. Jack's on break right now."

Jamie brightened at the mention of his old friend.

"Wait, you said Pele isn't your gf, right?" Hunter asked, smirking.

"Yes..." Jamie confirmed unsure.

"Does that mean Jack and you are a thing?"

Six fists hit Hunter's arms. "OW!" he yelped.

"Uncalled for bro," Tyler warned.

"Wait til you see why I punched him," Antonio said as they all walked in.

All six younger Perez boys froze upon seeing Matthew and Liliana talking and laughing on the sofa. Jamie and Sophie rushed toward Jack, oblivious to Matthew altogether. Caroline clenched her fists.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted Jamie and Sophie. The sprite looked up and frowned at the angry faces on the others. "Lily, we might want to explain things."

Liliana turned to find her brothers, smiling and rushing over to hug them. "It's so good to see you guys again!" she squealed.

They gave her a group hug and parted, all still glaring at the man. Why is he alive and in here?" Kyle asked.

"Don't kill him," Natureé advised as she walked in. "Your...father has changed. A great deal from what I can see."

Caroline smiled upon seeing her sister. "Jannelle, I heard you have news for all of us."

"Well, the Guardians will be here soon. Then we all can talk." Natureé gestured for Caroline to follow her into the kitchen. "In the meantime, why don't you all catch up? Without revealing anything."

"Yes Mom," Liliana said with a chuckle.

Natureé nodded and left for the kitchen. Antonio sat on the armrest next to Matthew while Liliana sat on the love seat with Jack, snuggling into his cold embrace as he wrapped an arm around her.

"How much have we missed?" Reggie asked as he leaned against the wall. The others sat on the floor or in random chairs around the room.

"Not much I hope," Sophie giggled.

Liliana smiled, touching her necklace and removing it for a while. Jack took it and used his staff to set it on the mantle. He leaned his staff against the chair a moment later.

"Definitely not much," Liliana said softly as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

* * *

The Guardians and Manny walked in not much later, hearing the siblings and cousins talking about college, training, relationships, basically life in general as a person in their twenties. Aster snuck up behind Sophie, tickling her and laughing at her squeal. She attacked the pooka with a hug.

Natureé and Caroline poked their heads in upon hearing the squeal. The women smiled and walked into the family room.

"Now that everyone's here, let's explain what's going on," Natureé announced. "Liliana, Antonio, why don't you start?"

Liliana smiled. "I'll go first. And I'll start with...Daddy." She ignored her brothers' glares. "He came in the other day and explained everything. Antonio still doesn't trust him, and Mom's a bit doubtful. I don't blame them. But Daddy's back and I want this chance just like he does."

"Why?" Tyler asked. "All he wanted was to get rid of you."

"Kalds." Everyone stared at the man in question. "He got into my head with Mel and used my depression against me."

"Ha! Depression my ass!" Hunter interrupted. "I don't believe this for a second."

"I'm doubtful," Antonio voiced. "But if Lily wants to try, I'm not stopping her. He may have a bad history that I've witnessed firsthand, but Liliana deserves to try. So does he."

Liliana silenced everyone before chaos ensued. "Also, no more talking like that. Even Antonio has stopped with the obscene language. I'll explain in a minute."

"After we tell our news of getting married," Jack added as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind his wife's ear. She smiled back and snuggled closer, giggling at all their shocked faces. Minus Natureé, Antonio, and Matthew of course.

Jamie nearly passed out. "My best friend of the last fourteen years married my cousin who I've only known for the last six... Everything's mutual now."

Jack laughed at his first believer. "Dude, that's not the only shocker!" The sprite looked back at his wife. "Do you wanna, or should I?"

"I start and you finish?" Liliana suggested.

He smirked. "Sure."

"What?!" The room echoed for a moment.

"Well, Jack and I have been married for about two and a half years now and..." She trailed off, waiting for her sprite husband to finish.

"And we're proud to say that Lily is pregnant." He wore a proud smile.

The silence seemed to stretched for a long time until the six younger Perez boys cheered loudly. Sophie squealed and Caroline hugged Natureé. Jamie and the Guardians stared at Jack in surprise, shock, and in Bunny's case, 'really mate?'. Matthew and Antonio had their arms crossed and were scowling at the sprite.

"Better than expected really," Jack commented after a few minutes.


End file.
